Lines Crossed
by F4llon
Summary: Nallen series part 1 — Callen berated himself. He shouldn't have crossed the line. He'd placed her at risk. Now he had to face the consequences. The team receive an agent needs assistance alert. One of their own are at risk. But why and by whom? Involves whole team. A Nallen story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **October 21, 2015**_

Like every weekday, G. Callen strolled into the Spanish style mission for work. It was a Wednesday, half way through the week. He couldn't wait for Friday night. He had a date.

He could hear the banter between the rest of his team ahead of him in the bull pen. He slowed his step, listening intently to them. A smirk hinted on the edge of his lips. He loved coming here. It was like coming home. The people he worked with had become his family.

"Today is the day when hover boards will infiltrate our society," Eric announced to the field agents.

Kensi and Sam chuckled at his comment—-Deeks nodded and smiled.

"I'm waiting for mine to arrive in the post." Deeks looked up from his desk, waiting for Eric to respond. He was jesting with him, but the serious expression that appeared on the Technical Operator's face, made him realise that Eric thought he was for real.

"Eric, I'm joking."

The tension released from Eric's body immediately. "You had me there for a minute."

Callen entered and slipped into his chair. He'd come in through the back entry, past the water fountain.

"G. Where have you been?"

He merely shrugged. "At home."

"No. You weren't there. I came by to pick you up."

Sam Hanna narrowed his eyes. "Were you at Joelle's place last night?"

The mention of Joelle Taylor, had Callen shift uneasily in his chair. He hadn't the heart to tell his partner that he'd broken it off with her a month ago. The line of work they did, really wasn't fair to inflict on the Kindergarten Teacher. She was too innocent to the cruel world they faced everyday. If anyone came after him, he'd put her in danger. No. He decided, he needed to protecter her. Instead, he broke her heart.

The tears had been heart wrenching. It had been nice being in a relationship—-a long term one, with someone who knew the real him. But he faced too many bad guys he'd put away, who'd cast their anger—-threatening to come after him and his family.

Instead of consoling her, he'd walked away. He'd spent many hours afterwards, punching his emotions out on the black sand bag, that hung in the gym—-until he felt numb inside his heart. A lone wolf. That was what he'd been for so long, he accepted his fate. Besides the team, he was on his own.

"No." His reply was short and sharp, resulting in looks from the team.

An agent needs assistant alert rang out on all of their phones. Memories of Dom returned to the forefront of their mind.

They all looked at their cells. Callen's heart fell.

"Nell's in danger," Sam said out loud. Worry for their Intelligence Analyst hung heavily on his shoulders.

The team ran for the stairs, taking two at a time. Eric moved swiftly, to find her location.

Callen narrowed his eyes. None of this made sense. He reined in his emotions. This was personal.

"She's about three blocks from her apartment. It's an abandoned group of apartments, sold recently for a re-build," Eric muttered, his nerves haywire.

"Culver city, beside La Bona Creek Chanel, on Jefferson Boulevard. Address is on your phones."

No one said anything, the field agents ran down the stairs to the cars.

"I don't understand who would take Nell and why?" Sam firmly gripped his hands on the steering wheel and pushed heavily on the pedal. The absence of Hetty and Granger couldn't be at a worse time. Both had been called to D.C. for a meeting with Director Vance and the SecNav—-Sarah Porter.

Callen remained silent, as his mind tried to figure out his partner's questions on his own. He knew the answer. He was to blame for everything that happened to her.

Sam screeched to a halt outside the apartment block, Kensi braking behind them. With their guns at the ready, they scanned the area and shielded each other as they made their way inside.

Their footsteps echoed on the stairwell. Bare concrete steps ran up the six floor building. They had no idea which floor Nell's cell pinged from.

The partners split up. Deeks and Kensi took the first floor, Sam and Callen, the second. Once they cleared the floor, they made their move, two floors up, alternating. Finally, Sam and Callen reached the sixth floor. They moved swiftly through the door and scoured the floor. In the middle of the area, sat a laptop and Nell's cell.

Callen's heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He swallowed hard, and ran over. Nell's image came up on the screen. Her mouth was taped over, he saw the fear in her hazel eyes. She was tied to a chair, and she tried to move.

"Nell." His voice was barely a whisper. Sam scanned around them for an intruder—-they were alone.

A voice chuckled. "If you want to see your pretty little woman again, Agent Callen—-you better do as I tell you."

It was a recording. It went in a loop, but it came from somewhere—-they just had to figure out where. They listened to the demands by the kidnapper. None of it sounded good. They needed Hetty and Granger back ASAP. The clock was ticking.

Sam narrowed his eyes and stared at his partner. Callen's body was tense and his eyes wide. "G."

He placed his hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. "G. What's going on?"

Callen looked up, his cerulean orbs, cold as ice. He licked his lips. "They took Nell to get to me."

"Who took her?"

Callen furrowed his brow. "I have no idea."

"Okay. We'll get Eric to figure out where this link is coming from." Sam turned from him and called it in.

Deeks and Kensi walked in and halted. They'd expected to find Nell there. Not her image on the screen. Fear for their friend clenched tight in their jaws and stomachs.

"Do we know who's taken her?" Deeks tried to see if there was anything in the background, any reflections that could help them find her.

It had been too easy. Callen knew it was too good, to find her so quickly. He fisted his hands at his side. His stomach lurched. He walked away from his team and vomited. Fortunately he'd found an old bucket to heave into. Still, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Callen, are you okay?" Kensi looked over to him with concern. In all the years she'd known him, not once had she seen him ill at a crime scene.

He nodded and wiped his mouth. "Yeah. Must of eaten something bad for breakfast."

"I thought your stomach was tough like steel, with all the rubbish you eat from those food trucks." Sam's comment gave him no relief from the fear for Nell, inside of him.

His partner walked over to him and studied him. "Why would someone choose to take Nell and not Joelle?"

Deeks and Kensi gave each other a quizzical look, they were missing something.

Callen heaved out a sigh. He looked at his team, who watched his every move. "I ended it with Joelle a month ago. I feared that an enemy would come after her to get to me. She's not prepared for the life we live and face everyday on the job."

Sam nodded, he'd said the same thing to Kensi recently. He met her gaze, Kensi gave him a knowing look. "So why Nell?"

Callen crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I've no idea."

Sam narrowed his eyes, he watched the defence mechanisms go up immediately. "Where were you this morning, G?"

Sam stepped in front of his partner, forcing him to look at him. He noticed the small creases in between his brows. He was hiding something. "We need to know, so we can find her, before—-"

"I was at Nell's."

The team looked at him, surprised.

"I crashed there last night." He stepped back, he needed some air.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam knew the signs. His partner had crossed the line, like the younger members of their team had done ten months earlier.

"Since she found me…" He couldn't say it. Explain how or why. It just happened. He was wretched. He'd broken the tender heart of Joelle, to protect her. He berated himself over it in the gym. Nell had found him—-anger laced in his breath, tears in his eyes.

"I was struggling with my decision to end things with Joelle. I did it to protect her." Callen heaved out a heavy breath, his eyes darted around the area, looking for an escape. Sam's gaze followed. Callen knew he wouldn't make it.

"It was nice to have normal. But I knew it was too good. I couldn't put her in that kind of danger. So I had to accept my decision. But it wasn't easy." He took a few steps back towards the laptop and halted.

"Nell saw the pain, my pain." He looked back at Sam. "I never expected anything. It was just supposed to be one night."

"How long have you and Nell been together?" Sam knew something had been on his partner's mind recently. Now he knew why. He just wished Callen was better at opening up to him.

"Every night for the past month." His admission surprised them. Nell had consoled him after his break up with Joelle. Kensi knew Nell had a crush on him, but she never expected this. Her eyes widened at the news. Her gaze shifted to her partner's, he was just as shocked.

"Okay." Sam pulled him in for a hug. "We'll find her. This gives us a time frame to work with. Someone's been following you for the past month. Before that, they would have chosen Joelle."

A thought came to Sam, he dialled his cell and walked away from the team. "Shell. We need someone to protect Joelle for a while. Someone is after G, they've taken Nell."

They watched Sam's soft brown eyes harden, he was taking it personal, that someone on their team had been taken. Just like he had with Dom. Always the big brother, looking out for the others.

He disconnected the call. "Shell's having Joelle brought back to our house for a while. We need to get back and see what Eric's found."

He looked at Kensi. "We need that laptop fingerprinted. G has no idea who's taken her."

"No problem. We'll bring it back."

"Watch your backs. We don't know if someone is watching us."

Deeks and Kensi nodded, they knew the risks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

Deeks and Kensi entered the Ops Centre. They expected to find Callen and Sam there. But only Eric sat at his computer, madly typing away—-an image appeared up on their screen. Director Vance and the SecNav, suddenly appeared.

"Director." Kensi took charge, seeing the senior agents weren't there.

"Agent Blye, Detective Deeks. Mr Beale informed me of the situation. Have you had any success in locating Miss Jones?"

"No, Sir. We found Nell's cell and a laptop at an abandoned apartment block in Culver City. Whoever has kidnapped Nell, left a recording for us."

Leon Vance saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Agent Blye?"

"We still have no idea who has taken her, or where she is. But the laptop was left for Callen. Whoever took her, wants revenge on him." She heaved out a breath.

Leon Vance narrowed his eyes. "Why would someone take Miss Jones to get to Agent Callen?"

"You know how many enemies Callen has, Sir. Anyone of us could be used to target him. Look at what Janvier did to Sam, Renko and Hunter."

The mention of the French arms dealer, sent shivers down their spines. Memories of those they'd lost and almost lost, returned to the forefront of their minds. Immediately Kensi and Deeks shot looks over to Eric, who quickly tapped into the South Carolina prison. Relief washed over their faces, he was still locked away.

"He's still there, Sir." Eric confirmed to the heads of their agency.

"Good to know. Yes, Agent Blye. We all know how many enemies there are out there after Callen due to his parents, let alone the one's he's racked up from this line of work. Assistant Director Granger and Henrietta are on their way back to help you. Keep us apprised."

"Will do."

The feed went dead. Deeks turned to Eric. "Where's Callen and Sam?"

Eric shrugged. "I thought you knew where they were?"

"They left us to take the laptop for analysis. We expected them to be back by now."

Eric swivelled in his chair. "I'll see where they are."

 _ **Venice Beach**_

"Sam, we don't have time to stop here. We need to get back to find Nell." Callen's stress level's rose, worrying Sam.

"G. Right now, you're not in a fit state to do anything. Nell needs you to separate your feelings for her, to be an agent."

Sam's brown eyes reminded him of the carved doors at the mission. He saw the concern for him in them, and if anyone could be there for him right now, it was him. His brother.

"I'm trying, Sam." He heaved out a sigh. "I'm really trying. But this isn't easy."

"It never is." A knowing look passed between the partners.

Callen nodded. "I get it now."

Sam gently smiled. "I used to worry there was something wrong with you—-you never showed your emotions on tough cases. You'd come up with some excuse that you would compartmentalise them for after the case. It used to frustrate me. But now, I need to you to be that way again. For Nell."

He nodded. "Okay."

Callen closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He'd almost managed to lower his heart rate, when his cell rang. He furrowed at the number, it was an out of state call.

"Agent G. Callen."

All colour left Callen's face. Sam looked worriedly at him. He moved away and dialled Eric.

"Eric, trace the call on G's cell."

 _ **Ops Centre**_

"On it, Sam."

Eric quickly typed away and he froze when he saw where it was coming from. Deeks and Kensi shifted in behind him. Eric brought a camera footage up on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand for comfort, knowing this was going to be hard on her. Worry for Nell increased tenfold.

Eric called Director Vance. The news wasn't good.

 _ **Venice Beach**_

Callen reined in his emotions. Why was he calling him today. Today of all days? This was no coincidence.

"They've given you the liberty to make phone calls now?"

He would have to change that. Anger surged through him. Since when had Marcel Janvier the right to make calls from prison?

"Only special ones. I told them I needed to speak with you."

"So they just allowed you out of your cell to make this call?"

"Something like that."

The Frenchman's voice dripped with sarcasm. He wanted his revenge. And he was going to get it.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Down to business already?"

"I'm busy."

"I bet you are. Busy looking for that sweet little girlfriend of yours."

Callen fisted his hand beside him. His rage returned.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I don't have an girlfriend."

"No I suppose you don't. Perhaps I should refer to her as your wife."

Callen's eyes met Sam's. He was pale, very pale, and Sam worried he'd faint. This was so unlike Callen.

"Nope. Wrong again."

How Callen mustered to speak, was beyond him. But somehow he managed to find the strength to continue the call.

He heard the evil chuckle down the phone.

"You think that you're safe to continue living your life whilst I'm locked away here? Think again."

"Actually I feel very safe. So safe, that I'm standing out in the middle of a busy boardwalk, soaking in the sun. When was the last time they let you out to see daylight?"

Janvier tensed his jaw. "You want to play chess with your woman? Fine. But don't come crying to me when you find her body cut into pieces. Do as you are instructed, if you want to see her alive ever again."

The phone line went dead.

"G?"

He was out of breath. He struggled to breathe.

"G?" Sam leaned over him as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Janvier. He's had someone take Nell."

Fear emitted from Sam's eyes. "We'll find her."

"I can't lose her Sam."

"None of us can lose her, G."

"I know. But…"

"But what, G?"

"Last weekend…we flew to Vegas and got hitched."

"You and Nell got married?" Sam stepped back. "When were you going to tell me? Sam was hurt. He thought he mattered to his partner—-his brother.

"I'm sorry. It was crazy, I know. But she gets me. She got under my defences and I realised what I had with Joelle was just a thing. Something nice and normal. But I can't do normal. I don't even know what normal is. I realised I had what I wanted right under my nose. Nell is such an amazing woman, I couldn't lose her. I love her, Sam."

His admission hit Sam hard and fast. It took him a moment to realise everything Callen had told him.

"You know I should punch you for taking advantage of Nell." He suddenly became protective of their youngest member.

"But I'm proud of you, G. For the first time since I've known you, you've finally made a concrete decision."

Callen shook his head. "No. Don't be, Sam. I've only put her in danger. Janvier knows. How he knows, I have no idea how, but he has an apprentice. Someone who's learned his craft and can change identities like he did, like when we first met him. We need to head back to Ops and do background checks on all guards and staff at the prison."

"Now you're thinking like an agent, G." Sam followed Callen in his haste back to the challenger. He didn't like what Callen was suggesting—-they thought they were safe with Janvier in prison. Now the French arm's dealer was out to prove that even now, they weren't safe from his evil revenge.

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

Callen had to force the memories of the past month of Nell to the back of his mind. He couldn't afford for the flashbacks to haunt him and distract him. Nell's life depended on it.

Eric impressed Callen. He might be the least capable of protecting himself or anyone else on the team, but his skills were invaluable. They needed him to work his magic. Eric didn't disappoint.

The team went through every bit of detail of each of the employees at the prison. Even the ones who weren't suppose to be in contact with Janvier, were searched. No rock was left unturned.

Nothing came up in their searches, but then recognition in Callen's eyes of a particular face, brought them the lead they needed. How anyone had missed this switch was beyond them all. He'd almost fooled the team, until Callen recognised him.

It was the eyes that caught his attention first. Green eyes with flecks of gold, that reminded him of wild cat, ready to pounce on its prey. Evil glinted in them and his mouth pouted with distain. With dark hair, curling on the collar, this man thought he was beautiful like a movie star. He was tall and athletic, his hands were strong and well manicured, like a surgeon's.

Fear for Nell's life, deepened inside his gut. Janvier had chosen someone who didn't fit the mould—-he was too handsome for anyone to suspect.

But Callen recognised him. He sat in a cafe near Nell's apartment. Day after day, he sat there, drinking his coffee. There was nothing amiss that brought alarm to him over the past month. He fitted in, as if he was a local.

Guilt washed through him. He'd let Nell down. If only he'd followed through and remained the lone wolf he was mean to be, she'd be safe up in Ops, sitting beside Eric.

But no. Nell wouldn't stand back and let him be. That moment she saw him crumble on the floor, she'd moved in and gave him the comfort he needed and craved. In an instant, she broke down his walls and loved him.

His heart ached at the memory of her. Her large almond shaped eyes, of hazel and honey, were soft with love and concern for him. Her auburn hair complemented her alabaster skin, which was silky like satin. The soft pink lips that curved upwards into a smile that reached her eyes and sparkled, had his heart quicken every time.

Deeks phone shrilled through the bull pen. All eyes shifted the detective's way, his face grim.

"Are you sure?"

Deeks listened, his spare hand fisted over a pen—-it snapped in two.

"Thank you. We'll send someone over to confirm."

Deeks collapsed in the chair, his eyes shifted to Sam. He didn't dare look in Callen's direction.

"That was my boss. One of his units found a woman's body, the identification on her were Nell's. The description fits."

Callen ran for the bathroom. He made it in time. 'No. It can't be!' Callen heaved over the toilet bowl. Dread filled his bones.

His vision blurred, his eyes full with tears. A strong hand on his shoulder brought his head up. Sam knelt down and pulled him in for a hug. The action was appreciated. But right then, Callen wanted nothing, but to curl up and die. She was dead because of him. He'd killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Ops**_

Eric was on auto-pilot. He placed their suspect into kaleidoscope, in hope they found him soon. He also placed his image into the face recognition program, for a name and address.

His nerves were glittery, his heart torn in two. His best friend was dead—-caught up in the bitter feud between Callen and Janvier. He didn't blame Callen. He knew only two well, the games Janvier played. He wiped the stray tear from his cheek. He needed to focus and bring this apprentice and Janvier down.

The sliding doors whooshed opened. The small frame of Henrietta Lange entered, Owen Granger not far behind her. He saw the sadness in their eyes. The news had reached them.

"Where is Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, Eric?"

Her voice softened, she knew how close he had been with the Intelligence Analyst. He saw the grief in her own eyes, her shoulders slumped. Worry for her consumed him. Granger stood with his defences up. He didn't say a word—-he stood there with his legs apart and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hetty…" He was speechless. He felt the guilt that he hadn't been there to protect her from this.

She rested her ageing hand on his shoulder. "Eric."

He thought she was going to crumble there and then. But she heaved in a deep breath and returned to the stoic old spy he knew her to be.

"Where are they?"

"Sam took Callen to the morgue to confirm it's…"

She nodded and turned her attention to his computer screen.

"Any luck in finding this apprentice?"

"Not yet. I'm doing what I can."

She nodded. "I know you are. We are all feeling the grief. We need to find justice for her, before this man does this again."

A shiver ran down Eric's back. Who would the apprentice take next? Him? Kensi? Hetty? He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded and returned his focus on finding this man. When he looked over his shoulder, he found himself alone again. Alone. That's what it would be for him until they replaced her. He didn't want a replacement, he wanted Nell back. He shook his head to remove all thoughts of her and focused on his job at hand.

 _ **The Morgue**_

Callen was in uncharted waters, going in to identify his wife's body. He bit on the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions in check. Rose walked out, news had reached her that someone on their team had been kidnapped and killed.

"I'm sorry." Her voice soft, her words few. Even years of experience, never prepared her to deal with people she knew. It was personal, and she'd taken her time and care when dealing with her latest victim.

"He severed her carotid artery in her neck. The wound was deep. She bled out fast and had a quick death."

Rose understood she had to tell them the facts, although she saw their grief. She hoped what she found would give them some form of comfort. However, the lack of colour in Callen's face had her worried the most. Sam was being strong for his partner. Then it hit her. Something had been going on between Nell and Callen.

She pulled Callen in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

She stepped back and shifted around the room. She pulled the drawer out and lifted the sheet. Callen's breath hitched. He looked to Sam, who shook his head.

"This isn't Nell. Where are the items found on her body?" Sam's question led Rose across the room.

Callen held onto the wall beside him. Nell was alive. But for how long? He took in deep breaths to keep himself from collapsing. He needed some air. He walked out of the morgue into the sunlight, filling his lungs with the fresh air. The stale air of the morgue smelled of death. Even with the air-conditioning running twenty-four hours a day, it was hard to disguise the decomposition of rotting bodies. His rage burst through. The games had returned. Janvier was back at playing sans voir with him. He hated this game with a vengeance.

Sam appeared by his side before he thought on a plan. He looked over at him with concern.

"You okay?"

Callen nodded. "For now."

Sam wrapped his arms around him. "We'll find her alive, G. Trust us. Trust our training."

Callen stepped back, his eyes widened as realisation hit him. "Nell's been trained. Remember her move in the kill house?"

"Yes. And with Brown. She kicked his ass and stabbed him. He was much bigger than her."

"Yeah, I know. But this guy is much taller and stronger than Nell."

"Remember the moves you taught her." Sam urged him to think back. "You've taught her well. She's a fighter."

Callen drew in a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I just can't help but worry."

"I know. We all do it."

Of course Callen knew what Sam had gone through when Michelle returned as Quinn. And she was an experienced CIA officer.

"Let's go back, see if Eric's found this guy." Sam gently prodded his partner towards the challenger. The further they went from the morgue, the better Callen would feel—-he hoped.

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

Sam and Callen entered the Spanish style mission with haste.

"It's not her." Callen couldn't get it out fast enough, when he was greeted by Hetty and Granger. He saw their sighs of relief wash over their faces.

"That's good news, Mr Callen. Let's have some tea. Mr Beale is working hard to find this apprentice."

Callen looked up towards Ops and hesitated. He didn't want to stop to have tea, he needed to keep going for Nell.

"Please, Mr Callen. Your team can continue in their search. I think we need to have a chat?"

Owen Granger stepped down from her office and headed up into Ops, to give them the privacy. Sam, Deeks and Kensi, continued their own searches in the bull pen.

Callen shifted uneasily in the cane chair.

"Chrysanthemum. Good to soothe your nerves."

"Thanks." Callen took in the aroma, before taking a sip. He allowed the hot liquid to fall down his throat and warm his belly.

"I have to admit, you and Miss Jones did a good job hiding this from me."

"You heard?"

"Miss Blye admitted to me on arrival, that you broke up with Miss Taylor a month ago."

She leaned over and placed her small weathered hand over his. The gesture touched him. She was the closest he had to a mother for a real long time.

"I couldn't risk anything happening to her. She's not ready for the life we live. The people we deal with."

Hetty shook her head. "No, she's not."

She leaned back into her chair, folding her hands into a prayer position.

"Were you aware of Miss Jones' infatuation with you before a month ago?"

"No. I was blinded to it. I never thought, not once that I was good enough for her." He took in a ragged breath.

"Hetty. She's sees the real me and understands me and my pain. She looked past all my flaws and loved me. I told her it wasn't safe to be with me, but she refused. She told me that I was worth all the risks."

He wiped a tear that spilled down his cheek. "She broke through all my defences and took my heart. I never expected this. With her or with anyone. What I had with Joelle was nice and normal. But you know me. Since when has my life been nice and normal?"

"Unfortunately, never. I'm sorry, my dear boy. You know it's one thing I wish for you, to have the nice and normal. But this is a harsh reality we live in. We place our lives at risk everyday to save the innocents. You did the right thing with regards to Miss Taylor."

"I broke her heart, Hetty. I can't look her in the eye and tell her we could never be anything more. Nell has my heart. I love her more than I've loved anyone—-more than I love you."

She drew in a deep breath at his admission. She loved him like a son. To hear him declare his love for her, made her heart swell. For all of his adult life, she'd wished for him to be happy, fall in love and have a family. Now the woman who'd taken his heart, was in danger.

"We've discussed this subject numerous times, Mr Callen. You know this is what I wish for you. To fall in love and have a family. I will do everything in my power to make sure you can have that with Miss Jones."

"Hetty." He rubbed his hand over his face. Tired and raw with emotion.

"Mr Callen. I've spent five hours on a jet between here and Washington D.C., doing my own research. Mr Beale is up stairs right now, looking into those leads."

"You know?"

"Yes, I do. Now, you have some explaining to do—-why the two of you absconded east to Las Vegas last weekend and didn't invite the rest of us."

"I'm sorry. It was a crazy last minute decision. We weren't thinking."

"No, you weren't. Therefore, your guard was down, and this apprentice followed you without you being aware. I suggest you head upstairs, explain yourself to Mr Beale and assist him, so we can find your wife."

Deeks and Kensi's ears pricked up. They looked at Sam, who merely shrugged.

"I've only just found out myself."

"So it's true?"

"Yeah. Las Vegas last weekend."

Deeks met Kensi's eyes. The reality now on why Nell was taken came apparent. This was very personal.

Callen ran up the stairs, two at a time. He hesitated as he entered the tech filled room.

"Eric." He stopped in his tracks.

Eric Beale turned and faced him. He'd only just found out exactly what was going on. He felt betrayed by Nell, that she hadn't told him about her feelings for Callen. Nor about them getting hitched. He was hurt.

"Sam didn't even know."

Eric nodded. "It's none of my business."

Callen stepped forward. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry. It all happened so fast for us—-we needed to get used to us, before we were ready to share it with everyone."

Callen expected anger. Not what Eric did next.

"I'm sorry." Eric stood and pulled him in for a hug.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through—-losing your wife."

Callen furrowed his brow. "Nell's not dead, Eric. It wasn't her."

Hope filled the Technical Operator. "She's not?"

Relief washed through him. He hugged Callen again for the good news.

"Right then. We've got a lot of work to do." He moved back into his chair and started to type away.

"What can I do to help?"

Eric gave him a lop sided grin and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"Sit at Nell's desk. I'm going over street camera feeds near Nell's apartment. There's a lot of you coming and going. You're good at keeping your head down and you know where the cameras are—-but now I know it's you, I've found you every morning and night for the past month, except for when you flew to Vegas."

He looked sideways at Callen for a moment. "She never went to your place?"

Callen shook his head. "Thought it was safer."

"You weren't to know that Janvier had an apprentice."

"No. None of us did." Rage rushed through him. Every muscle under his blue shirt tensed.

"Uh-huh!" Eric pulled up the image of that morning.

"Well, look who we found?" He dialled Hetty immediately.

"Hetty. We've found the footage from this morning. We know what the apprentice drove when he took Nell. A white van. I'm sending the details to everyone's cells. It's currently driving east, on Interstate 10, heading towards Banning Municipal Airport."

"Good work, Mr Beale. I'll have the team ready to go. I have a helicopter at Santa Monica Airport ready for them."

"Thanks, Hetty."

Eric turned to Callen. "Hetty has a helicopter ready for you."

Callen gently squeezed Eric's shoulder. "Thanks, Eric. We couldn't do this without you. Keep us posted on his movements."

"Will do."

Hope bubbled at the surface. Finally they had a lead. When Callen stepped out of the mission, his eyes squinted at the lowering sun. How had he missed how late in the day it was? An urgency took over. They needed to find Nell before nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Time was of an essence. The demands set in order to see Nell again ate at him. He couldn't do what this apprentice wanted—-to break out a few members of the Reyes cartel from prison. There was no way he was going to have them running free in California.

He was torn. He knew that focussing on Nell was the right thing to do. But what if they found her too late? His gut clenched tight with anxiety.

The helicopter couldn't arrive at their destination soon enough. They landed and searched the airport for the white van. The local police met them, but they came up empty. The driver of the van, their suspect, had vanished.

They spoke to a mechanic, who was working on a plane in one of the hangers. The operations manager for the airport came over to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The woman, Callen noted, was in her early fifties, mouse brown hair had been cut into a bob. Her well defined chin asserted her authority at the airport, making up for her small stature. They saw Hetty and Nell in the woman and smiled warmly to her.

"Yes. We're looking for the driver of this white van." Callen and Sam showed her their badges.

"Yes. Mr Brinkmann. He has a small jet he flies into our airport regularly from Colorado."

Callen gave Sam a look of worry—-they hadn't expected Nell to be taken so far or so quickly from Los Angeles. But with the knowledge that Mr Brinkmann was a trained pilot, he could have taken her anywhere. They were looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Do you know exactly where in Colorado?" Sam inquired.

"I would have to look it up in our system."

Sam nodded and followed her into her office. They wondered if they would need the Red Team in on this rescue mission. They couldn't do this on their own, not with this case spreading interstate. Callen stepped away and dialled Ops.

"Eric. We need all we can on our fugitive. The Operating Manager here at Banning, referred to him as Mr Brinkmann. Have you had any success on his face rec yet?"

"Hey, Callen. Yes. Finally, we've got a hit. But it's not Brinkmann. His real name is Jenson Fellows. He's forty-eight, married with four children, ranging from sixteen to ten. He's a wheat exporter, working for his family's business. He's based in Denver, but he travels to Banning for business every few weeks. He's probably using an alias at the airport, to keep himself under the radar, if he's been up to no good and working with Janvier."

"That would explain the Colorado connection."

Callen shook his head at the information Eric gave him. A family man. Surely, he's no monster? He prayed he wasn't, Nell's life depended on it.

"Do you have any vacant properties he or his family own, where he could take Nell? He'd need an airport nearby."

"Country then. If he flew into the city, someone would more than likely see him carrying Nell. I'll delve into the Fellow's company and get back to you."

"Thanks, Eric." Callen heaved out a sigh.

Deeks and Kensi walked around the airport, hoping someone there could help them. No one was either willing to get involved, or they knew nothing. Perhaps this suspect was good at keeping to himself, so no one remembered him. It was a good thing the manager had something for them. Sam exited her office and headed over to them.

"The Operations Manager believes he comes in from Lamar Municipal Airport. His flight manifest suggests it. Whether he comes directly from there or from somewhere else first, she doesn't know."

"Eric found our man." Callen joined them after his phone call.

"Meet Jensen Fellows. Forty-eight, wheat exporter, works for the family business. Based in Denver. Listen to this, he's married with four kids, ranging from ten to sixteen."

"You're kidding me!" Deeks shook his head in disbelief.

"It gives us hope he won't hurt Nell. He's clever, giving false details of who he is. It's easy for him to move interstate in his plane. He could go anywhere. Eric's looking into all known properties owned by him and his family, to see where he's taken Nell."

"Let's check out Lamar. I'll call Eric with the details and ask Hetty to arrange for a jet for us to fly. The helicopter's going to slow us down." Sam stepped away and made the call.

"Not if we had Airwolf," Deeks added in. "Think of all the places we could get to in the blink of an eye, if we had that beast at our disposal."

"Yeah, perhaps in another life," Callen mumbled.

He was frustrated and he was determined to jump into a jet right then and fly to Lamar. The light was dimming, their search for Nell would have to wait until morning. They needed to get into Colorado tonight, so they could start at first light. Worry for Nell grew within him. Anything could happen to her during the night. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on its ends.

Sam returned to the group. "Hetty's come through. If we fly to Palm Springs, she's arranged for a jet to be fuelled up for us to fly tonight. We can fly to Lamar and stay there the night. She's making arrangements for accommodation for us."

"Let's go."

Callen had enough wasting time hanging around Banning. It was clear Nell was no where near here.

 _ **Lamar, Colorado**_

Lamar was a small country town—-Hickville compared to Los Angeles. Definitely not a town built on tourism. The highlight attractions were a building made out of petrified wood—-claiming to be over one hundred and fifty thousand years old, and the train depot—-where you can get up close with a blade from the giant windmills seen in the distance, and an old steam train engine.

It was late, but with their booking confirmed by Hetty when they arrived at Palm Springs, they jumped into the SUV, Hetty had waiting for them. They'd be lost without their boss. She knew people that helped her in many difficult situations in the past. Like when Dom had been kidnapped, once again, she was calling in all favours, in hope they could help their team find Nell in time.

Eric had also come through. He and Granger had worked hard, and finally they found the property they hoped was where the team would find Nell. It was west of the town. They would head out there first light.

The team filed into their motel rooms and collapsed. They'd searched all day for Nell, they were running on adrenaline. Once again, Hetty took care of them. She had healthy meals ready for them at Palm Springs. They needed the sustenance to keep their strength up for the following day.

Callen couldn't sleep. He hated being alone, he slept through the night when he had Nell lying beside him.

He woke with a start. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd had, but now he was alert. A slither of light peeped over the horizon. He pulled his jeans and shirt on and shoved at his partner.

Sam groaned and slowly sat up. He watched Callen check his weapons and study the map.

"G. What time is it?"

"Half past four."

"Too early. We need food. And if you hadn't noticed, there's nothing open at this time of morning."

"We need to find Nell. We can eat after."

"Look, G. I get it. You know I do. But we need to have our rest and eat. What good will we be to Nell if we're tired and get ourselves killed?"

"That's not going to happen. He's not going to expect us to find him so fast. We have time on our side. He thinks we're looking for him and Nell in L.A. You know if this was your family, we would be heading out already. Nell's the only family I've got."

"That's not true, G. We're your family. Each and everyone of us. We don't need to share the same DNA or be legally related. We are family. And you know we'll come with you. Nell's one of us."

Callen drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

He knocked on Deeks and Kensi's door to wake them up. He heard them mumble, but they entered bleary eyed within minutes of waking up. He was alert, ready to go. He handed them all a coffee he'd brewed in the kitchenette.

"Drink this. We go now."

Deeks and Kensi looked to Sam, "you sure this is the best move?"

"Yes." Callen looked back at his team. "Please! This is killing me."

Sam stepped forward and gently squeezed his shoulder. "We're here for you and Nell, G."

The others nodded and followed their team leader out the door. The drive to the Fellows property was in silence. No one dared to say anything, knowing that this was a difficult situation for Callen as it was.

"This is the road that leads up to the farmhouse. There'll be no cover once we reach the driveway to the farm. There's a clump of trees just to the east of the driveway. We'll park there and head in on foot."

"You sure you want to do it this way?"

"You have a better plan?" Callen raised his brow, his jaw clenched. He was determined to rescue Nell, before it was too late.

"What about another way in?"

"Like?"

"There's a river to the south of the property. He'll never suspect us to come in from that direction."

"It'll take too long. This will be faster."

Sam looked into the rear at Deeks and Kensi. He saw their concern, there wasn't much cover for them. But they had the element of surprise on their side.

"How about Kensi heads in, says she has car trouble and asks for help to fix the engine?" I could jump out of the boot, the two of you come from behind and we take him."

Callen mulled over Deeks' suggestion. It sounded solid. But what if Janvier had burned all of them to Fellows. It was a risk he wasn't willing to make.

"We can't risk it. If Janvier has burned all of us to Fellows, it will be too risky."

"Okay. We do it your way then." Deeks resigned. He had to agree, Callen did have a valid point.

They moved swiftly like the mountain lion and quiet like the owl. Fellows wouldn't know what hit him when they arrived. A lone grey SUV sat out front of the run down farm house. A clear sign this house wasn't lived in. Yet now, someone was there.

They came around the side of the house, away from any direct line of view from inside the house. Deeks and Kensi moved to the back door, while Sam and Callen took the front.

"On my count of three," Callen whispered through his comms."

"Three."

The doors were unlocked. Quietly, they moved inside, trying to avoid alerting Fellows. They searched the house. It was empty. Frustration rushed through Callen. He found the door to the basement and kicked the door in. He turned on the light and ran down the stairs. Sam followed behind.

"She was in here. Look. She's escaped. The small window was open wide, a mattress rested against the wall below it."

"Clever girl."

"But now we don't know where she is. Nor Fellows."

"Let's follow her steps."

Callen nodded and followed his partner outside. The four field agents searched around the house. It didn't take them long to realise which way Nell had gone. South. Opposite direction to the driveway. Clever girl, Callen thought again.

"Another set of footsteps followed her. Fellows is on her trail."

"We better get going. Who knows what wildlife is out there."

Deeks scanned around him. "Did I ever tell you I'm not good in the great outdoors?"

"Deeks, you surf everyday in shark infested waters. It's harder to see them than a bear or mountain lion out here. We're further enough from the mountains here, we'll be okay. But Nell has Fellows hunting her."

"Sorry." Deeks hastened his steps, he moved in sync with his partner as they followed Callen and Sam south, until they reached a river.

"Which way now?"

Sam knelt down and investigated the ground. "Nell's boot prints go this way along the bank."

"No." Callen studied the footprints.

"She knows better than this. It's a diversion." He turned and faced the junior partners.

"We split up. You two head in this direction. Find Fellows. Sam and I will head west. Nell's gone this way to get away from danger."

They nodded.

"Keep in touch on the comms. Don't let Fellows know you're there before you have the advantage. He's smart and he's been training under Janvier, for who knows how many years."

"Got it."

"Find her, Callen." Kensi rested her hand on his forearms. "Let us know when she's safe."

"Will do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Greenlock Farm — Lamar, Colorado**_

Nell's eyes fluttered opened. She looked around her and her heart quickened. She tried to remember what happened. One minute she was walking to her car—-then nothing. She couldn't remember anything. She swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. She furrowed her brows and sat up. She rubbed at her wrists. Red marks signalled they'd been bound at one point. Rope marks now raw and bleeding. She must have fought them off—-whoever they were. Must have been a he, or she was certain she would not be in this situation—-a prisoner.

She took a better look at the room around her. She was on a bare mattress in the corner of a barren room. No bed frame, no carpet, or pictures hanging on the beige walls. The only window was high up the wall. She realised it was a basement of some kind. She pricked up her ears, it was deathly quiet. Too quiet for her liking. A remote location. But how had she been moved here so fast? Surely it was only early morning?

She rubbed at her head. Her mind was foggy. Why couldn't she remember anything. Think, Nell. What would Callen do?

Thinking of the team leader had her heart miss a beat. He would be worried about her not turning up for work. Guilt washed over her. He'd lost so many people dear to him. No. Stop it. Don't go there. He's not going to lose you. You can't let him down. Not now—-not after he let his defences down around his heart and let you in.

"G. Find me, please!"

A tear spilled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Her lips were dry and cracked. She knitted her brows slightly. Hang on a minute. She felt her lips more carefully. Tape. She'd had tape over her mouth. But why? And when had this happened? She shook her head. Nothing was making sense to her.

They'd kept their thing a secret. Not even Hetty had found out. And she'd watched their Operations Manager closely to see if she suspected anything. Nothing. Else the woman was better than she realised. Even after her taking the time to fit her into the period costume for Eric's renaissance fair—-not once did she hint that she knew something was going on between her and Callen. Nope. They'd gotten away with it. But someone must have found out. Which is why she was now prisoner in a basement and not Joelle.

She knew deep inside her gut on the reason why she was kidnapped. It was a risk she'd gladly accepted, even after Callen had tried to persuade her otherwise. He was worth it. But she'd been foolish to think that she could protect herself. She was in no better situation than Joelle would have been. No. Don't do this to yourself. Trust your training.

Think, Nell. Think. Try and figure out where you are. She hauled herself to her feet. The window was on the opposite wall—-there was no furniture in the room, except for the mattress. She was too short to jump up and take a look. She had no choice but to move the mattress.

She pulled at the heavy mattress towards the opposite wall. It was hard going and soon sweat beaded across her brow. But she wasn't a quitter. Nell Jones never quit on anything, even when the odds looked grim. She moved around to the other side and pushed. She used the wall to push against as her hands moved the mattress over.

She plonked herself down, exhausted. She took a few deep breaths and sighed. Time was of the essence. She needed to act fast, before her kidnapper returned. She listened again, no sound from above her or outside. A hint of a smile graced her lips. No camera to watch her either.

With the new gained strength of hope, she shifted the mattress up against the wall and climbed onto it. It wobbled. Falling wasn't an option. She took her movements slow. Success. She grabbed at the window frame and peered out.

Grass. Lots of grass, as far as she could see. Long and golden. She was in the country—-far from the city of angels. How had she gotten here so fast? She looked up at the clear blue sky. It was beautiful and reminded her of a certain someone.

She pursed her lips. "G. Find me, please."

The window was narrow. She could try to pull herself up further and climb out. She was little compared to most people. She tested the strength of the window. To her surprise it opened with ease. Hope bubbled to the surface. She needed something to grab onto, to help her out. She scanned the immediate area around her. Nothing. She bit on her lower lip. Don't give up. The grass would have to do.

Nell took in a deep breath and held on tight. She wiggled her way through the window, using clumps of long wheat coloured grass to help her out. A small plane flew overhead. Was there an airport nearby? Determined to get back to the safety of the mission, she pulled herself out, one last time.

Her exhausted body wanted her to lie there and revel in the success. But her mind was clearing. She needed to get far from this place as possible. She moved onto her knees and crawled to the corner. Nothing for as far as the eye could see, but fields of golden wheat. A farm. But where?

She moved onto her feet and inspected the perimeter. There was no vehicle out front, but the tyre tracks indicated a large vehicle, like a van or SUV had recently been there. Where was her cell when she needed it? Could she risk going inside the house to call Callen?

No. Got to keep moving. Then make the call. She nodded as if she was talking to someone else and analysed her best escape route. The driveway went north. She'd head south. She had no idea where she was, or how long it would take her to find someone to help her. She had no idea who the bad guy was—-for all she knew, she could find her kidnapper and end up right back here. No. She had to tread carefully on who she chose to seek out for help.

She ran. Ran as fast as her short legs would allow her. She was thankful she was still fully dressed with her boots on. It could have been worse. She could have been stripped of her clothes and boots. With her fortune on her side, she ran like the wind. Callen would be so proud of her. Using her training to get herself far away from danger—-she constantly scanned the area, making sure no one saw her, or followed her.

The sun was baking on her fair skin. Sweat dripped down her back and face. But it was the kind she revelled in. It meant that she was alive and free. For now anyway. She needed to keep it that way. She couldn't afford to lose her advantage and be found. Whoever they were, they were bad—-whether they were an enemy of Callen's or on their payroll. She needed to think of a plan and she was good at making them on the fly. She and Callen worked well on this, but sometimes they argued. She was certain she was right. He knew he was right. Okay. He had more years of experience than her. She had the IQ, but he wasn't stupid either. What would Callen do?

She found a river, trees lined it. She needed a drink and shade. But she couldn't stop. Tracks. She needed to make sure she didn't leave tracks around the edge of the river. An idea formed. She smirked that same kind, she knew Callen wore when he teased her or one of the team.

"Okay, Mr Smart Guy. What would you do, G?"

She must be going mad. She was now talking to Callen, but he wasn't with her. Yet, she wished he was, more than anything. She needed him to find her and take her home.

Using her boots, she treaded along the edge of the river to press in her foot prints going left, one hundred metres until they sank into the water. She moved to the other side, the water was cool and refreshed her. She scooped water into her hand and drank the liquid. She held her boots in her hands and pressed them in going up the bank, as far as she could reach. Then she turned right and moved as fast as she could in the opposite direction—-keeping herself in the water, to prevent her real direction from her kidnapper.

Her stomach grumbled. She held onto it for a second. Hunger set in. No time to feel hungry. People go without food all the time and survive. She will do whatever it took to get to safety, before she would allow her greedy stomach to stop her. She scooped up more water, filling her body with the cool liquid.

It was hard work. The muddy bottom of the river made her trek tiresome. Sleep. Just for a few minutes. No. Snap out of it, Nell. Keep moving.

She had no sense of time, or if it was the same day she'd been taken. All she knew, was she was hungry and tired. At least she had water.

Finally a bridge. A bridge meant a road. She ran towards it and peered up on the road. She scanned the area. It was a deserted road, no indication of where it went in either direction. Taking the cautious side, she stuck with the river. Surely the river would either hit houses or a town at some point? The road was too risky. Her kidnapper was in a vehicle.

She was thankful for the shade of the trees, that meandered along the river. The sun was now in front of her—-lowering. Sunlight was running out. She needed to find somewhere for the night, even if it was a barn. At least there wasn't a storm brewing today.

At last, she found a building in her sights. She narrowed her eyes. It was alone, far from civilisation. It just might be what she needed for the night.

Having no idea how long she'd been on the run, she carefully made her way up the embankment. She picked up a fallen branch and swept her footprints away. She couldn't let her guard down. She needed to trust her training, it will keep her safe.

The door was unlocked. The owner did not expect unwanted visitors. It was a hay shed. She pushed the metal door open and sighed. The cool air inside the shed greeted her, filled with the scent of hay. It tickled her nose and she quickly held her nose before she sneezed. Bad idea. Her hay-fever betrayed her. She would have to continue on until she found a more suitable place to sleep.

Back to the river her weary feet took her. She slid down the embankment, using the same branch once again, to hide the fact she'd come this way. Then she let it drift down the river.

Too focused to find another location, she didn't realise the cold had set into her bones. In the twilight, she shivered. Too cold to go on. She looked around. Nothing, not a single light in her sights. Doubt entered her mind. Her decision failed her. She needed to get out of the river. Get out of her wet clothes and sleep. She looked up at the trees. Yes. That's where she'll spend the night. Safe high up, where no one would find her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Greenlock Farm — Lamar, Colorado**_

Jensen Fellows slammed his weapon hard on the wooden dining table. He'd been reckless. He'd left the woman alone and now she had escaped. Anger surged through him. Marcel would have him killed for this. He'd hoped the extra money would pull his family's business out of ruin. But now he had his target on the run. No. He had to go hunting for her. He needed backup.

The Doyle brothers were the local thugs in Lamar. There were five of them, constantly getting themselves into trouble—-resulting in many nights in the local country jail. No one messed with them. The locals walked on eggshells around them, never giving them direct eye contact or telling them off.

They were a handful. The town's Sheriff, Tom Pike, had moved from New Mexico, five years earlier. He wouldn't let their terror go without consequences. His petite wife of twenty years was from a tough breed. If they came threatening their way, she'd exit their house with her rifle and give them a telling off.

Tom had to chuckle at his wife. She reminded him of a pixie, sometimes he wondered if she was—-all her family were on the short side. But they made up for their small in stature with their big personalities and toughness. Nothing scared them, no one bullied them. Not without payback from their end.

He'd married well, with the job he chose for a career, where he faced the harsh realities of life. But after a hard day on the job, she'd drop the tough exterior and comfort him. He trusted her more than anyone else on the planet. More than his deputies. Which is why Rosemary sat next to him, with her rifle on her lap.

They'd spotted a suspicious group arrive the night before into town. A unknown SUV waited for them at the local airport. He'd watched them closely. There was something about them that had him on edge. And he was right. Just after first light, they were off in their SUV. Three men and a woman. They looked like an elite team of something. But what? Where they the good guys or the bad? No Federal Agency had contacted him to advise of their people entering his county. Which would have been the polite thing to do.

They dropped back and followed from far. The GPS tracker he'd attached to the underside of the vehicle, showed him where they were heading. To the Fellows' property. He knitted his brows together. The property had been abandoned for some years now. Lack of rain had the land almost barren. But this year, he'd noticed the new grain of wheat growing in the field. The last he'd heard, no one was living in the old farmhouse—-which was almost uninhabitable.

"They're stopping." Rose commented as she watched on the tablet.

"What are they doing?"

Tom pulled over and lifted his binoculars up. His gut clenched tight as he saw them run like the wind in the early light across the wheat fields—- towards the farm house. They held their weapons in their hands, and instantly he knew they were Federal Agents.

He spotted the grey SUV out front of the house. It was new and shiny. A stark contrast to the unkempt house, with its cream paint peeling off the timber boards. It looked dirty, far from what it once had been, he'd been told.

"We need to call in Stewart and Gavin for help on this. We need to know which agency these agents are from, and how we can help them."

"On it, Hun."

Rosemary sent an alert through to her husband's deputies. Stuart Nobrag and Gavin O'Callahain had grown up in Lamar. They knew the county like the back of their hands. They were in their early thirties, with still a lot to learn about being a good sheriff. But since Tom had moved into town, he'd spent a lot of time sharing his knowledge. After five years, he now trusted them to have his and his wife's back. Now he needed them.

Tom continued to watch the agents. They breached the house, but soon they exited. No one found inside. Odd, he thought. The SUV wouldn't have just been left there.

His cell rang. He took it off Rosie and answered.

"Boss, we have a problem. The Doyle brothers are heading to the south end of the Fellows' property. Do you want us to come to where you are, or would you like us to follow the Doyles."

Tom pursed his lips, his forehead creased as he thought over the news. The Doyle brothers being involved was a bad sign. Five of them against the Feds. They were outnumbered.

"Follow the Doyle brothers from the south. Keep your distance, not sure what's going on, but we have Feds up by the house, heading south. Following a trail of some sort."

"How many feds do you have?"

"Four. Three men and a woman. Not dressed in a uniform, we still haven't determined which agency they're with. Going to call through to my contacts at the Bureau for answers."

"Right. We'll keep our distance."

Tom dialled in another number, preset in his cell. "Dennis. We have a team of Feds just out of town, do you know of any in the area?"

Dennis Queen, grew up with Tom. They went way back to elementary and kept in touch.

"No, I haven't heard. I'll make some calls and get back to you. Were they wearing any vests with id on them?"

"No."

"You sure they're Feds?"

"They moved like Feds, Dennis."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call you back."

A rumble and a pile of dust kicked up on the road behind them. Two large trucks made their way down the country road, heading towards the Fellows property. The first one stopped beside the vehicle. A man with orange hair and a blonde woman, stepped out and walked over to them.

"Can we see your id's, Ma'am, Sir?"

"I'm Sheriff Tom Pike. This is my wife, Rosemary. Perhaps it's you who should be showing your id's to me!"

The woman smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Sheriff. Special Agent Paris Summerskill, NCIS. This is one of my agents, Dave Flynn. We're here to assist one of our teams, who are on a rescue mission. One of their team members, was kidnapped yesterday from L.A."

"My office weren't told of the situation. We could have helped sooner."

"Than sitting here spying on our people?"

Tom nodded. "It would have been polite."

"It was late last night when they got the lead to Lamar. Their Operations Manager will be in touch with you today. But seeing we're here, we could use your help."

"Your people entered the house, they came back out—-looks like it was deserted. They followed a trail heading south. My deputies spotted a group of local thugs heading from the south end of the property."

Paris gave Dave a worrying look. "How many thugs are we talking about?"

"Five of them. The Doyle brothers. They're nasty."

"This isn't good. Is there a way we can get closer to where you're deputies are?"

"In those big things, no."

"That's okay. We have everything we need. No one needs this road do they?"

"Only access to the Fellows farm."

"Good." Paris looked up and signalled to her people to unpack, right there on the road.

"What are they doing?"

"Setting up our mobile office. Lavern and Shirley are our mobile home, office—-our everything, while we're on the road."

"Well I suppose here is good as any. As long as I can get out."

"Perhaps you can show us the way in from here then. Follow our people."

"If I have this right, the river you would have crossed over, is where everyone is heading. We can drive down there and meet up with the river from the bridge."

Paris nodded. "I can send some to follow our people, Dave and I will come with you."

"Roy, you and Claire head south from here. Callen and his team followed a trail heading for a river. Dave and I will go with the sheriff and his wife, by road to the river. There's a group of thugs on the loose, the Doyle brothers. Have Kai find everything we can on them. Keep in touch."

"Yes, boss."

 _ **Somewhere along a river**_

The early morning calls from the bird life, had Nell wake with a start. Exhaustion had her fall asleep high up in the tree. What had she been thinking? If she'd fallen from her high perch, she would have been splattered on the ground below her. She shuddered at the thought. Don't think it, Nell. You're better than this. You survived the night. You got some much needed sleep. Now it's time to move.

She peered out from her vantage point. She was amazed just how far she could see. Thankfully, the dark of night and the leaves provided her cover from her kidnapper. She saw a man in the distance. He was the other side of the road she'd passed under the day before. She couldn't make out anything about him—-whether he was friend or foe. He looked to be heading in the opposite direction. Perhaps following her false trail? Her hands shook with nerves. Get a grip with yourself. You're safe going this way. He's can't see you over here. She was thankful she wore green. Keeping close to the trees will help her blend in.

Carefully, she made her way down the tree. She scanned the area, before she made the final jump onto the earth. She needed to cover her tracks well. How she'd managed to keep free from her kidnapper overnight, she wasn't certain, but now she knew she needed to keep going.

After she'd brushed over her footsteps, she pushed hard in the river for freedom. She stopped in her tracks when she faced a very large concrete wall. A dam wall. Her time in the water had come to an end. She needed to get onto dry land and follow a path. She spotted one on her left, she moved out of the water and tried to dry her feet on the soft green grass. Satisfied she'd dried them enough, she laced on her boots and stood. She scanned around her once more time, before she ran.

She ran like she had the day before. Her heart beat heavily inside her chest, her lungs burned with fire. She was pushing herself to her limits, because she knew that her life depended on it. Surely she'd hit a town soon. Her heart sank. All she saw were a couple of houses. Too small to risk. It was too early for the gates of the reservoir to be open. She moved to the road and continued her run until she couldn't go any further.

She was in the open and exposed to danger. She pushed herself further. The reservoir was on her right, she needed to move from here. There was no where for her to hide. Then at last, the reservoir finished and a river appeared again. But she couldn't risk going back into it now. The land was higher around the river at that point—-she'd still be exposed from the road. She decided to keep on the road, it had to lead to somewhere. At this early hour, she was certain there wouldn't be anyone around.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been going, the sun was still low in the sky, when she heard a sound of a car. Her nerves got the better of her. She ran for the trees that were between her and the river. She hoped no one saw her. She climbed a tree, fifty-yards in from the edge of the forest. The vehicle stopped. She heard male voices, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She climbed higher up the tree. Her heart pounded heavily inside her chest. She tried to calm her nerves. Her hands shook, she quickly closed her eyes and prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Callen and Sam came to the bridge. So far, there had been no sign of Nell since the false tracks left earlier. Doubt started to enter Callen's mind that he'd got it wrong.

"G."

Callen looked at his partner, something had caught his attention.

"Looks like Nell's size boots. She's come up for a look, then changed her mind."

Callen studied the movement. What was she thinking? She changed her mind, but why?

"She's worried she'll run into Fellows. She escaped while he was away. This means, she escaped sometime yesterday and not first thing this morning. She's had a good lead on him," Callen concluded.

Sam nodded. "That's what I would do. Stay clear of the roads."

"She could be anywhere, Sam."

Just then an unfamiliar vehicle came their direction. They sighed with relief when they recognised it being the Sheriff's. It pulled over and two familiar faces exited the rear.

"Paris, Dave. What took you so long?"

Paris shook her head. "Nice to see you too, Callen. Any sign of her yet?"

Callen shook his head. "Not Nell, but we've found her tracks. She's been here, we think yesterday."

"Why's that?"

"She's nervous about bumping into Fellows along the road. We suspect she escaped when he left her alone, yesterday afternoon."

"She's got more to worry about than just Fellows. He's pulled in some local thugs. The Doyle brothers." Paris added.

Callen and Sam gave each other worried looks.

"This is Sheriff Tom Pike and his wife, Rosemary."

Callen and Sam shook their hands.

"How many are there of these Doyles?" Sam inquired, worried about Deeks and Kensi being outnumbered.

"Five of them. They're heading from the southern end. My two deputies are keeping them in their sights," Tom answered.

"Roy and Claire are following in that direction as well," Paris told them.

"Good to know. Deeks and Kensi are looking for Fellows. Nell left a false trail. It was too obvious for Nell to leave herself so exposed and easily traced."

"She's had agent training?" Paris only knew Nell as their Intelligence Analyst.

"Yes. She's been out in the field and undercover a few times. She trains with us when she can."

"So this member of your team that's missing," Tom started. "She's not an agent?"

"She's our Intelligence Analyst. She's also my wife."

Paris and Dave raised their brows at his admission. There went her offer of beer, she thought.

"Fellows is working on Marcel Janvier's instructions, to hurt anyone close to me."

"Who is this man? I've heard of Fellows, but the other man…" Tom inquired.

"He's a French arms dealer. He's killed two of our people in front of us and tried to kill more of our team. He's locked away, but Fellows' working as his apprentice."

"What's the plan now?" Paris scanned the area, hoping from the bridge she might spot Nell.

"We're looking for Nell, while the others are looking for Fellows. We hope he's not worked out the diversion. She could be anywhere, but these tracks prove she's been here. We'll stick with the river. Perhaps you can drive downstream. Is there anything, like houses or another town in this direction?"

"There's a dam wall." Tom looked in the direction.

"A hay shed a long a bit, she might have stayed there the night."

"No. She suffers hay-fever. It would set her off."

"Well, this side of the reservoir, there's nothing. We'll drive down there and look for her. She'll have to come up to the road near the wall. There's a couple of houses. It's another few miles on the other side of the reservoir, before she hits another town. It's a long trek."

"What's the town?" Sam thought he could get Eric to keep an eye out for Nell, if she reached there.

"Las Animas."

Sam nodded and dialled his cell.

"Eric. We need eyes out between Lamar and Las Animas, Nell's on the run."

"Will do, Sam. Be in touch."

"Eric's using kaleidoscope to find her."

"We can drive down that way if you like?" Tom suggested. "See if she's made it onto the road."

Callen hesitated. Would Nell feel safe with the Sheriff? "She'll feel better if there's someone she knows. Take Dave with you. Paris can search with us."

"Dave, keep in touch."

"Will do, Callen."

 _ **South end of Greenlock Farm**_

Deeks and Kensi had been following Fellows' steps for a while. They had no idea how far behind him they were, but they had to keep alert just the same. They heard a rumble and realised a red pick-up truck was coming in their direction. It stopped over by some trees. They crouched down into the long grass and waited.

"There's Fellows. He's pulled in some local louts to help him find Nell. This isn't good," Deeks drawled out.

Kensi looked sideways in his direction, worry for Nell was clear in her dark mismatched eyes.

"Better let Callen and Sam know. We're going to need back up. Can you see how many there are in the truck?"

At that moment, Kensi's cell vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out and smiled.

"He's as good at Hetty. Look who's calling?"

She quickly showed Deeks her screen before she answered, keeping her voice low.

"Talk about timing, Callen. We were just about to call you. We've found Fellows. He's meeting up with some…"

"Yeah, we know. We've met up with the Sheriff and Red Team. Roy and Claire have your back. The two Deputies are watching the Doyle brothers from the southern end. There's five of them and they're bad news. Keep Fellows in your sights. We've found tracks we think are Nell's. As long as Fellows and the Doyles stay down there, Nell will remain safe."

"Ah, Kens. Where are they going?"

"Callen, we have a problem. Fellows jumped into the Doyles' truck, heading to the southern boundary road."

"Can you see the Deputies?"

"They won't see us. They're sitting back a way, watching. They can follow. Can you call their Sheriff?"

"Dave's with them. I'll have Paris call him. Head back to the SUV and meet us on the southern road to the river, near the Reservoir. We're approaching the damn wall."

"Gotcha!"

"We've got to head back. You still have the keys?"

Deeks pulled them out of his pocket and dangled them. "Yep."

"Good. Let's go. Roy and Claire are behind us. There's nothing we can do from here now."

It became a mad dash. Fellows and the Doyles were ahead with the truck. Choosing to head out on foot put the agents at a disadvantage. Paris managed to get in touch with Dave and the Sheriff with his Deputies. The L.A. team felt at a lost, frustrated they had left their SUV back at the northern end of the property.

Callen turned and looked at his partner. "I should have listened to you, Sam. You wanted to come in from the southern end."

Doubt re-emerged it ugly head. His decision had failed Nell. Now she was in more danger than she was earlier, and she has no idea about the Doyle brothers either. He shuddered at the damage those thugs could do to Nell.

"Don't go there, G. None of us knew she'd escaped and ran south. If she had gone north, we'd still be looking for her. There isn't any way we can communicate with her either. She's trusting her training. Stop blaming yourself, and let's go."

Callen nodded, the three agents moved out of the river and up the embankment. They were exposed here and at any moment, they could run into the Doyle brothers and Fellows.

Sam looked behind them, he could hear a rumble, he didn't like it at all. He scanned the area and saw two houses up ahead. "Let's go."

Callen and Paris ran at fast speed, chasing Sam for cover. They'd barely reached a shed near one of the houses, when the red truck passed them by.

"That was close." Paris wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You okay, Callen?"

He looked deathly pale. "We're too late. They'll find her before we do…"

"Dave's out there with the Sheriff and his wife. He'll find her before they do," Sam tried to reason with him.

"You don't know that?"

"No. But look, here's the Deputies." Sam ran from their hiding spot and waved them down.

Stuart Nobrag and Gavin O'Callahain stopped and wound down the window.

"Can we help you?" They were cautious when Callen and Paris emerged behind Sam.

"We're Federal Agents." Sam showed them his badge and id.

"One of ours with with your Sheriff. The man we've been following is now with the Doyle brothers, they just passed here."

"Yeah, we're following them. Have you found your team member yet?"

"No. She's still on the run."

"I hope she's good at hiding, those Doyles are known for their hunting skills."

Callen fisted his hands beside him. Anger surged through him.

"We can offer you a ride."

Sam nodded over to Callen. "You go, G. Take Paris with you. I'll wait for Kensi and Deeks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. "Find her before the Doyles and Fellows do."

Callen gave him a slight nod and climbed into the rear. Paris ran around the other side and shifted in beside him.

It was another half an hour before Kensi and Deeks showed up. Sam hadn't heard from either Callen, Paris or Dave in that time. Worry began to fester. What was going on up ahead on this road? He should have stayed with his partner and he was berating himself, when Kensi pulled up.

"Sam, where's Callen?"

"He and Paris went with the Deputies, chasing after the Doyles and Fellows. I've not heard a thing in the past half hour. You?"

"No. Nothing."

Sam's cell rang. "Eric, what have you got?"

"Oh good. You're at least answering. Tell Callen I've been trying to call him."

"He's not with me."

"What?"

"He and Paris went with the Deputies while I waited for Kensi and Deeks."

"Oh. Well I've done what you asked. I've tapped into the cameras in Las Animas. An alert came through to the local Sheriff's office about fifteen minutes ago. Gunfire had been heard just outside the town and the Lamar Sheriff called in for assistance."

"That will be Dave, Tom Pike and his wife."

"Dave?"

"Red Team Dave. He left with the Sheriff and his wife a while ago. Hopefully, he's teamed up with his Deputies, Callen and Paris. Have you found any signs of Nell yet?"

"No. That's what I'm worrying about. I can't find her anywhere on any camera."

It'll be hard out here, Eric. Don't be hard on yourself. At least we know help from Las Animas is on it's way. We better go. Thanks, Eric."

Sam slotted in the back seat. "Where's Roy and Claire?"

"They've gone in one of their SUV's. Kai found them an alternate route to the north of the river, to meet up in Las Animas, just incase Nell went that side of the river."

"Fingers crossed that's the way she went and they find her first. It doesn't sound good news from the sound of what's waiting for us up ahead. At least we have the Sheriff office in Las Animas coming to help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Forest just outside Las Animas, Colorado**_

Nell stayed as still as death, high up in the oak tree. She focused only on her breathing, trying to shut out all sounds from around her—-an almost impossible task.

After the first vehicle had pulled up, a second came to a halt. Its engine rattled and was in need of repair. That's when the arguing began.

A woman's voice pierced through the male voices. She was tough, as she told the new comers to head home. Nell found this voice easier to understand, the male voices were mumbled and she couldn't understand a thing.

The first gunshot echoed through the forest. Her body jolted, but she stayed firm in her position. A gun battle begun below her. Gunshots from both sides continued. She could hear footsteps below her, making their way into the forest.

She closed her eyes and prayed again, that no one would find her footprints and look up. She was a sitting duck if they did. How many had been involved in her kidnapping? It sounded like a gang in a battle against two males and a female. But none of the voices were familiar to her.

Her heart continued to beat rapidly inside her chest. Her hands held firm their grip onto the trunk of the oak. She was thankful it was summer, all the trees were thick with leaves to provide cover. She was as high as the oak allowed her, any higher, then she'd be exposed. The risk of a branch breaking under the pressure of her weight, would give her position away immediately.

The gun battle moved further into the forest, closer to the edge of the river. She could hear the rushing water nearby, faster than below the dam wall. She thought she'd made the right move to stay on the road, but she'd been found. Why else would the first vehicle have stopped? Who were they and why were they now in a gun battle below her? Was this about her? Or was this just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

A third vehicle pulled up along the road. She couldn't see from her position who it was, but they moved silently, not a word from any of them. Swift like a sneaky fox, they moved below her. Now she understood how birds felt during hunting season. If only she had wings to fly far away from this place.

She was exhausted and her eyes began to droop. Stay open. This is not the time to let your guard down. She looked below her, a blond figure, a woman, held her weapon like a trained Federal Agent. She knitted her brows closer, had she been found by the team? Who were these people? A male figure backed her up, even up in this high position, she recognised the figure and his movements—-Callen. How could she not recognise the man she loved?

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. But where was Sam, Deeks and Kensi? Her team—-her family, had come to save her. She wanted to call out and tell him she was up there, but fear for whoever had taken her, prevented her from doing such a move. More gunfire echoed through the forest. Birds squawked and flew out from the trees, to escape the madness that played out on the ground below.

More vehicles pulled over along the road. More men in uniform, made their way to the battle. The Sheriff and his deputies. She was certain there were more on her side than on the kidnappers by now. But as more gunfire rang out, she realised the battle was far from over.

She tried to get her bearings. The reservoir was to her left, the road to the front, the river behind her. The last few vehicles had come from a different direction, to her right. She had been going in the right direction. What if she climbed down and made her way to one of the vehicles and drove away from here? Did she have the courage to do it?

Another vehicle arrived at the scene. She'd lost count on how many had come since she made her way up this tree. The occupant were quiet as they moved through the forest like the previous ones. She looked down and smiled. She'd recognise that shaggy blond hair anywhere. He wore a green plaid shirt, one of her favourites on the Detective. She ripped some bark from the trunk and threw it in his direction.

"Ow!"

Nell muffled a chuckle. Deeks never let them down on making a serious moment, light.

He looked up and caught her gaze. He pulled Kensi back and pointed upwards. She looked up and relief washed over her. They chattered below, formulating a plan, when Sam emerged beside them.

Finally she was safe. She knew that she was safe, seeing the team was there to save her.

Sam looked up and his dimple deepened when a smile spread across his features. He motioned to her to stay where she was, and moved forward towards the battle.

Her heart sank for a moment. Joy over being found had to wait. They still had the bad guys to deal with, before she could come down and be reunited with her team.

It felt like an eternity. Patience was never her thing. She had no idea how long she'd been away from L.A., or where she ended up. But wherever here was, at least her team had found her. Just wait a little longer. Let the team do their thing.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten since—-she wasn't sure when. Since breakfast of the morning she'd been kidnapped. She had no idea when that was. Yesterday, the day before?

Shouting erupted. "Come out, Fellows. You're surrounded by Federal Agents, and the local Sheriffs."

She recognised the voice—-Callen. Did this mean that her kidnapper was called Fellows? She tried to think back to all of their old cases since she'd been on the team. The name was unfamiliar.

"We know you're working with Marcel Janvier. Time to give up."

The mention of the Frenchman sent shivers down her spine. Was Janvier free? How had he found out about her and Callen? She furrowed her brow as she tried to think back to anyone suspicious over the past month. She shook her head. She never suspected anyone. She thought she'd been safe. Callen did too. Else he would have been alert. Although they'd been careful, which is why they'd managed to hide their affair from the team.

"He'll kill me if I don't deliver the woman."

"Not going to happen." Callen stepped out from the tree he'd been hiding behind and moved swiftly to the next tree in front. All five of the Doyle brothers laid dead on the forest floor. It was them and Fellows now left. One or two deputies, he wasn't certain exactly, had been hit, but nothing fatal.

"He'll send someone to finish me and the woman."

"Never going to happen."

"You might as well kill me now."

"What about your wife and kids?"

Nell's ears pricked up. Her kidnapper was a family man? That might explain why he'd not hurt her. He was on orders to kidnap, but from what she knew, he'd not laid a finger on her. It had been at the back of her mind—-had he done something to her while she was unconscious. Her mind was still blank on what had happened to her between walking to her car and waking up in the basement.

"I—-they're better off without me. I failed them."

"Why did you do it?" Callen heard the hesitation in Fellow's voice. He used the distraction to move forward again. He was certain he only had about ten metres left between him and Fellows. His voice was clearer now. He felt movement from Paris and the Sheriff's team move around to surround Fellows. He peeked out and spotted Roy and Claire come up from behind Fellows.

"You're surrounded now. Drop your weapon."

Callen heard the thud on the moist forest floor. Roy and Claire moved in and handcuffed Fellows, before moving him forward towards Callen.

"You." Fellows was surprised to see Callen there.

"Janvier showed you a photo of me, did he?"

Fellows creased his brow, "yes. All of your team. Janvier wanted me to hurt you, by taking what was most dear to you."

"But he forgot to tell you how good we are at what we do, didn't he?"

Fellows nodded. "I needed the money."

It all came apparent to Callen. Janvier lured Fellows to do his dirty work—-for money. Lots of it, from the sounds of it.

"You would never of seen the money. Janvier would have paid someone to kill you before he gave you a single dime."

"I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt her. I never touched her. I swear."

Callen could see that Fellows was telling him the truth. He looked to the Sheriff. "Take him away."

Callen heaved out a heavy sigh. They'd dealt with Fellows and the Doyle brothers, but he still hadn't found Nell anywhere. He turned to Dave.

"Did you find Nell?"

"We saw someone dash into the woods when we drove along. That's why we stopped here. But Fellows and the Doyles turned up before we could search for her."

"You think she's somewhere in here?"

"We do."

Callen scanned the area. He spotted Deeks and Kensi. "Where's Sam?"

They looked around. "He was here a moment ago."

"We've got to find Nell. Dave thinks he's seen her come into the woods."

"We've found her, Callen—-up a tree. She dropped bark on my head when we arrived." Deeks gave him a reassuring smile.

He heard movement and looked behind the detective. Sam headed towards them, carrying an exhausted Nell. His heart skipped a beat. She was safe.

"Nell!"

"G!"

Sam let her down. She swayed a bit, he held her arm firmly, to keep her steady. Callen ran the rest of the way and scooped her up in his arms.

Tears fell freely down Nell's cheeks. The emotion of all that she'd been through, took over.

"Are you okay?" He held her by the shoulders, studying her.

She nodded. "I'm just tired and hungry."

He captured her lips and held her tight. "I'm never letting you go again."

She melted into his arms. So strong and safe. Callen looked to his partner.

"Thanks, Sam."

"I didn't do anything, G. I think all credit goes to Nell. She trusted her training. She spotted us as we passed underneath her.

"I saw you too, G."

He looked down at her. "You did?"

"Yeah. Who's the blonde you came with?"

"Paris. Red team were called in to help us."

She furrowed her brow. "They were? Where are we?"

"Colorado."

Her eyes widened at the news. "We are? How…when…"

Her body swayed, Callen picked her up. "We need to get you home. We'll talk when you've had some food and sleep. When was the last time you had a drink?"

"Back at the river…" She looked back towards the reservoir.

"The other side of the dam?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "You're dehydrated too."

Callen gently placed her down on the ground and grabbed a bottle of water from the SUV. "Here, drink this."

She took the bottle and swallowed the contents. She sat down on the rear seat. Exhaustion overwhelmed her.

"Get some sleep. You're safe now."

"But what if Janvier sends someone else?

"We'll be prepared. And we're going to deal with him in person, once you're home safe."

He watched her nod and curl up into the other side of the rear seat. It didn't take her long to drift off to slumber—-it had been two huge days for her. Today was Friday, they were suppose to go out tonight for a date. But after the events this week, they'd have to have their date at home. This time, he'd take her home—-to his place, and they'll make it theirs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Los Angeles**_

They were home. Nell was safely tucked in bed in his house, which he wanted to be their's. She was exhausted—-she should have slept through, but he should have known better. The nightmares after such a traumatic experience haunted the best of them. Although no harm had been done to her in person, the stress of being kidnapped, and her run to freedom, had been a two day ordeal.

She thrashed about in bed, the sheets were twisted all over the them. She gasped for air and her eyes wide with fear. It was early morning, her breath was fast and heavy.

"Nell. It's me—-G. You're safe."

The turbulence in her hazel eyes dissolved. But her fingers continued to claw deep into his forearm.

He shifted and switched on the bedside lamp. "See, we're at my place. I want you to feel safe here and for us to make it ours."

The crease line between her brows softened. She tilted her head towards him and she released her hold on him.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." A mixture of guilt and worry, replaced the fear.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. You're home now."

He gently rubbed her up and down along her strong back. Her body strength had surprised him at first. He'd expected her to be softer—-weaker than she actually was. All their training over the past few years had made her limbs and core strong. Which had made their love making, interesting, to say the least. She was flexible. Really flexible.

He shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't go there right now. She needed him to be there for her—-to comfort her.

"I'll get you a glass of water. It might do the trick to help you go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can." She climbed out of the bed and swayed a little. Why did she feel so weak? She felt Callen's strong hands come around her body and hold her.

"Your body is exhausted. Twenty-four hours on the run, you've got to take it easy for a few days. Get lots of rest.

She shuddered in his hold. She nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

She sat back down while he left her. She studied the bedroom further. He had far more furniture in there than she'd expected. A tallboy, bedside tables and a queen size bed, with a full length mirror hanging on the wall beside the tallboy. Photos of the two of them hung on the wall. She walked over to them and smiled. Only a month together, but he'd made sure they'd captured all their happy moments and treasured them on the walls. He'd even replaced the curtains, soft champagne coloured chintz organza, blew in the early morning breeze—-ever so gently. Heavier silk in beige hung beside them.

Her body began to shake uncontrollably. Fear flashed across Callen's face as he entered the room.

"Nell, what's wrong?"

He moved her back to the bed. She was sweating, yet her body felt cold like ice. He was at a loss on what to do. He picked up his cell and dialled Hetty. He explained her symptoms to her.

"I'll be right over, Mr Callen."

Like she had since he was fifteen, Hetty came to the rescue. She arrived in record time and let herself in. She and Sam were the only two who had the secured passcode to his house.

Worry was etched in her ageing face, when she saw Nell in shock. She sat down on the bed beside her, taking her hand in hers.

"Nell. What is the matter, dear?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

Nell took in a sharp breath, her eyes remained fixed on the curtains. Hetty followed her gaze.

"Is there something here that reminds you of somewhere else?"

Nell nodded. Callen furrowed his brow. He tried to think back to the basement where Fellows had held her prisoner. Then it hit him. He smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead.

"The curtains. They're the same colour as the walls in the basement."

Nell's head turned, her brows furrowed and swallowed her lips—-this was going to be harder than she realised. She thought she was tough, she never expected this reaction from a colour.

"It's okay, Nell. Colours, objects and smells play a big part in retrieving memories. Some good, some not so good." Hetty tried to make her feel at ease with her reaction.

"It's just a stupid colour." She snapped and pulled herself away from Hetty's grasps. The rage reared its ugly head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just"—-what was she exactly? Heck, not even she knew. How could she put it into words to explain it to them.

"We understand, Nell. Babe." Callen moved forward to hold her.

She stepped back, countering his move. She saw the hurt in his eyes, although he tried to hide it quickly, she saw it. She took in a ragged breath. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

She crossed the floor to the doorway and held herself there for a moment. She turned and looked at them. "I'm sorry. I just need some time."

"We get that, Nell. We're here for you."

"I know." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you want us to do?" Callen was at a loss. He worried he'd lose her again. This time from the trauma of the kidnapping.

"Get out of here." She bit on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, G. I can't be in here…"

"Okay. We'll go somewhere else, we can replace them to another colour."

She nodded. "Thanks." She felt silly. Stupid in fact.

"How about the two of you come back to my place. I'm at Dovecote tonight, you can stay there until you're ready to come back."

"Thanks, Hetty. We'd appreciate that." Callen gave her a heartfelt smile of thanks. It was a tough situation, but once again, Hetty proved her worth in gold.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Nell pried her eyes open and for a moment forgot where she was. The lavishly furnished bedroom provided her instant comfort. She realised she was at Dovecote, and she smiled at the fond memories she'd had with Hetty, in the past. The late nights of scrabble and tequila, the bars they visited and the quiet mornings sitting by her rose garden, drinking tea.

But now she knew she hadn't had a fun night with her boss. Something bad had happened to her. She rubbed her hand through her hair, thinking back. There was more she couldn't reach, her mind still refused to unblock everything.

It frustrated her that her mind did this to her—-played games, when she desperately needed to know everything that had happened to her. So she could deal with it.

The house was quiet. She supposed she was on her own, surely Hetty and Callen had left her to head into work. She stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on. Her body shuddered. But she needed it to clear her mind.

She jumped and screamed when Callen entered the bathroom.

"Nell, it's just me."

Callen frowned at her reaction. She was jumpy and he started to wonder if Fellows had told the truth, when he swore that he hadn't touched her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to enter. I thought you had left for work."

"Is that on cold?" He realised she was shivering. "Nell, what are you doing?"

"I needed to clear my head. I thought if I had it on cold, it might bring back everything. It feels like a fog up in here." She pointed to her mind.

"We took a blood test while you were sleeping yesterday, I'll call to see the results. It sounds like you were drugged."

"I have no memory between walking to my car and waking up in that basement. I don't know how long or where I was."

He wrapped a towel around her cold body and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Don't over think it, Nell. Take deep breaths, relax your mind. It will come back to you at some point."

"But what if I don't? I mean, I have no idea what he did to me while I was out of it."

He gently brushed her wet hair away from her face and brushed his lips to her temple.

"I can take you to the medical centre for further tests."

Nell shook her head with determination. "No. I don't want to…"

"It's okay. No one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a moment.

"I'll let you get dressed. Hetty's been busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I was starving yesterday, but now, I'm not sure."

She'd eaten before the flight back to Los Angeles, in Lamar. Sheriff Tom Pike's wife, Rosemary, cooked her an omelette to fill the hole in her stomach. At the time she'd appreciated the food, but today, she really didn't feel like eating much.

"Come down when you're ready. See how you go."

She nodded. "Thanks, G."

"Anytime, babe. You know I'll do anything for you."

"Yeah, I do."

He left her standing there with only a towel wrapped around her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror—-she hardly recognised herself. Dark shadows formed under her eyes that were red and puffy from crying. Her auburn hair was a mess. She couldn't head downstairs looking like this.

She rummaged through the drawers in search for something. Finally, success. She picked up the scissors and attacked her hair. She didn't want to look like the woman who'd been kidnapped. A victim, who couldn't take care of herself.

When she placed the scissors back into the drawer, she stared, wide-eyed at her reflection. What had she done? It had taken her years to grow it long—-now it was back to what it was, when she first started at the Office of Special Projects.

The tears rolled down her cheeks. She choked on a sob and crumbled to the floor. She sat on the cold marble tiled floor, staring at all her hair lying beside her.

Callen entered, he'd worried over what was taking her so long. He halted and stared at her hair on the floor.

"Nell?" He fell to his knees and held her close.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anyone get to you again."

"I know you won't, but that doesn't mean that Janvier won't send someone else. What if I'm not so lucky next time?"

He held her by the shoulders, making sure she looked at him.

"That wasn't luck, Nell. You trusted your training. Your natural instincts to survive outweighed your fear and exhaustion. You'd been on the run for twenty-four hours. Before that, you have no memory of what happened to you. Not just anyone could have had the brains and the courage to do what you did."

He was proud of her efforts. She'd done everything in her power to keep herself safe, from an unknown kidnapper. That in itself was courage.

"You took advantage of the situation. That mattress must have weighed a ton to lift up like that."

"It was on the other side of the room when I first woke up."

Callen raised his brow, surprised.

"You moved it across the basement?"

She nodded. "Nell Jones never gives up."

"That's my girl." He lifted her chin up, meeting her eyes, hazel hues mixed with honey. Usually they were sparkling, but now they were dark and stormy, like the ocean under dark grey clouds. The mixture of green seeped out of the brown, in an interwoven mix of colours.

"But what if I can't?"

He recognised the doubt, her anxiety levels had risen.

"No what if's, Nell. Look at what you achieved. You out bested Fellows. He had to call in the local trouble makers to help him. Even they couldn't find you. It was the local Sheriff, his wife and Dave who saw you head into the forest. If they hadn't spotted you, Fellows and the Doyles would still be out there looking for you. You covered your tracks and thought out your movements carefully. Avoiding the road when you could, choosing to sleep up a tree instead of a hay shed because the hay makes you sneeze. You did well leaving the false tracks heading south across the river. If we didn't know you, we would have been fooled too."

"You discovered all of that?" She looked up at him with surprise. A hint of gold glinted in her eyes.

"Yes. Sam and I tracked you. Sheriff Pike told us about the dam wall, so we knew you'd have no choice but to go up onto the road at some point."

"I couldn't risk knocking on the doors of the houses near the dam wall. What if they led me back to the person who'd kidnapped me? I had no memory of who he was."

"I know. I would have done the same thing."

She bit onto her bottom lip. When she did that, Callen found himself distracted. Did she have any idea what that action did to him, by making her bottom lip swell and deepen with colour?

"I tried to think what you would do."

"You did right. Every step of the way. You did good. No. I take that back. You did great."

He gave her a comforting smile. He ran his hand through her hair.

"We'll see if Hetty can fix this up too."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be different."

"I get it." He brushed his lips on hers.

"I like it short. It suits you—-once it's tidied up a bit, that is. Like when you first started working with the team. " His smile widened.

"When you finished Eric's sentences and spoke for Hetty. I really thought she was going to move you out of the team."

"Me too."

"But I'm glad she didn't." He stroked his thumb over her lips. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too." The storm in her eyes abated. Her pupils enlarged and he saw desire in them.

"Let's get some breakfast. Then we can see if Nate can come back and help you remember things."

"You think he can come back?"

"When has Hetty not called him back, when one of us has needed him?"

"Yeah, good point." A smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks, G. For being here for me."

"Just like you were for me a month ago, Nell. That's what family do for each other."

"Family. I like the sound of that."

He arched his right brow upwards. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

She pursed her lips together. "Hmm!"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll have to figure that out."

Her sparkled had returned. A glimpse of the old Nell peeked through the clouds. He hoped for good, but he knew better. She was far from being healed from her ordeal. But he was determined to be there for her, every step of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to my guest who discovered I had the wrong chapter in here. All fixed now._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Three months on**

Life meandered back into a routine of normality for a while. Nell appeared to be better after her chats with Nate. She'd moved in with all her furniture and furnishings, once he'd changed the curtain fabric to a new colour mix of silver and blue.

Hetty'd had done wonders with Nell's hair fiasco, and Callen was starting to settle into married life. The team were working on something behind the scene, he could sense it, but when he tried to find out what it was, he thought he was imagining it.

There was something else troubling the seasoned agent. An old anxiety bubbled at the surface. That burden to keep those he cared about, safe. Nell's safety after the kidnapping, had him on edge. He was constantly keeping his eye on her, even when she thought she was alone—-driving to the mall or supermarket. He couldn't help himself. His paranoia kicked in.

"Whatcha doing, Sam?"

Sam jumped at his partner's sneaking around the bull pen. "G. You're as bad as Hetty. You need to wear a bell, so we hear you coming."

Callen chuckled and leaned against Sam's desk. "That's the whole idea."

He raised his brow, slightly amused. He'd seen enough on Sam's laptop, to figure out what the team's secret assignment was—-Marcel Janvier. His team knew something and he'd been kept out of the loop. It explained why Hetty and Granger had forbidden him to fly to South Carolina to face the bastard in person. But his patience was running thin. While Janvier lived, Nell and the rest of the team were in danger.

"So, whatcha doing?" Callen folded his arms across his chest and kept his eyes focused on Sam's chocolate brown eyes.

Sam shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. Deeks entered and cleared his throat.

"Callen, I'm glad you're not my partner." He ruffled his hand through his hair and shook it. His smile broadened and winked over to Kensi.

"Being interrogated by your partner at eight in the morning, is too much for the big guy before he's had his second coffee."

"I think I know my own partner better than you do, Deeks. Sam can hold his own."

Deeks defence of Sam had Callen even more curious. He shifted his body and focused on the Detective.

"So tell me, Deeks? How was your weekend?"

Deeks eyes shifted to Kensi's for a brief moment. "Great. Took Kensilina up the coast and caught some waves."

Callen turned and gave Kensi a sideway glance. "Where did you go?"

"Morrow Bay," Deeks answered.

"Santa Barbara," Kensi said at the same time as Deeks.

A smirk formed on Callen's lips. He loved it when he caught people out on their lies so easily.

"That is so cute," he moved his right hand about, "when the two of you talk at the same time. But next time, get your stories straight. You do this for a living, do you want to get yourselves killed out there?"

"No, of course not," Deeks replied, annoyed that Callen was on the warpath to get the truth from them.

"You know us better than that, Callen." Kensi stood up and walked around her desk and leaned on Callen's desk, trying to give Deeks the support on this.

"Then spill. Something has been going on around here for the past three months and you're all in on it."

Sam stood and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. "G. I think you should talk to Hetty about this. We're just doing our jobs. You know how it is."

Callen shifted his shoulder out of his partner's reach. "I know what's going on. Why Hetty and Granger refuse to allow me to fly to South Carolina."

"He's no longer there," Sam admitted.

Callen's eyes widened. "He's not?"

"Removed from contact with the outside world. None of his contacts will be able to find him, let alone do his dirty work. Nell's safe now, G. Let it go."

Sam had watched his partner's paranoia kick in. Nell had secretly talked to him in the burn room on occasions, telling him about the GPS trackers she's found in her clothing, in her handbag, and underneath the seats in her mini cooper. She'd asked him to speak with Callen—-it wasn't helping her in dealing with the kidnapping. She no longer believed that Callen trusts her to protect herself anymore. But she desperately needs him to trust her, or she won't trust herself.

"I won't let it go, Sam. He's gotten someone to kidnap Nell already. It's only time before…"

His voice trailed off, when Nell bounded down the stairs. She stopped in the entry to the bull pen and her cheeks flushed. She knew instantly Callen was talking about her.

"Hey." Callen moved around the desk and walked over to her. "Do we have a new case?"

"Yes. Eric's waiting for you up in Ops."

"You're not briefing us as well?" His brow arched in question.

"No." Her eyes darted over to Hetty's direction. "Hetty has me working on something else for another team."

Callen's eyes shifted over to their Operation Manager's desk and narrowed them. His summer blue sky eyes, cooled, and Nell shivered.

"You're cold." He studied her for a moment.

"I'm fine. I think someone just walked over my grave." She flinched at his firm grip on her arm. "G. I'm fine."

"Sorry." Callen released his hold. "You sure you're okay?"

Nell heaved out a heavy sigh. "Yes. Now skedaddle."

He slightly chuckled at her use of terminology. She was becoming more like Hetty as time went on. He brushed his lips on her temple. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you." She stood in her spot, as she watched him leave. As soon as he disappeared out of sight, Hetty appeared by her side.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Worry for Callen was evident in her pale blue eyes. They were losing their lustre and sparkle. She too was feeling the effects of keeping this a secret from her boy.

"He knows something is up, Hetty. Perhaps…"

"No. We've waited long enough. It's time."

Nell nodded and followed her boss out the door. Her nerves were shaky, but she focused on her breathing. She wasn't alone in this. She had Hetty, Granger and Director Vance with her at all times. She knew if Callen suspected any of this, he'd have a fit.

 **Ops**

Callen stood in Ops and stared at the large screen. Eric Beale appeared to be non the wiser that he was missing his partner. He knows too, he concluded. Callen pursed his lips as he formulated a plan. Beale was good at breaking under pressure. Perhaps if he put the heavy on him, he'd reveal the secret.

"G?" Sam looked over at his parter, who looked like he was ready to explode like a volcano.

Something didn't feel right. Callen's eyes met Sam's and he knew he'd zoned out from the briefing. "What?"

"What do you want us to do?"

Callen's eyes fixed on the images on the screen. He tired to retrieve the case at hand to the forefront of his mind.

Corporal Sandra Wyatt's dead body, laid out on her bed. She'd been raped before strangled. Anger surged through him and for a brief instant, he saw Nell, instead of the Corporal. His body tensed, the team worried he'd snap a tendon from the action.

"Sam and I will talk with her C.O. Deeks and Kensi, you go to the victim's house and see what you can find. Talk to the neighbours, see if they heard anything or saw anyone last night."

They all nodded, Deeks and Kensi slipped back into their usual banter down the stairs. Callen remained where he stood for a moment, hesitating on whether to go with his partner, or to interrogate Eric.

"G. You coming?" Sam looked at him with concern. Dark shadows had deepened under his eyes. His insomnia had returned, worrying about Nell.

"She's fine, G. Look how well she looks. It's you who looks like death."

Callen turned and furrowed his brow. "Thanks, Sam. Just what I needed to hear."

"You're not sleeping again, are you?" He kept in step with Callen as he ran down the stairs.

Callen stopped near the bottom. "Where's Hetty and Nell?"

"I don't know. They could be doing inventory in the armoury for all we know."

Sam tried to make light of the situation, but inside his gut, his muscles clenched tight. He'd begged Hetty for him to go with Nell on this case. But she had been clear, when she said, no. He was to remain with his partner, to ensure he was distracted and focused on their case. They couldn't afford for Callen to get wind of this. Not for his sake, nor for Nell's. This had to be done their way.

Sam ran his hand over his face. He was tired himself, how many hours sleep did he lose from worrying about his partner? Nell's kidnapping had affected them all. But he knew it affected Nell and Callen the most. Nell was putting on a brave front for Callen. She was worried about him just as much as he was about her.

Callen studied his partner. "You're not sleeping either?"

"How can I, when I keep worrying about you? Now let's get going."

Callen nodded and followed. He allowed his mind to wander on the drive to the local airport. The helicopter flight brought back memories of their desperate search to find Nell. They were heading to Twentynine Palms Marine Corps base—-the four hour or so drive would have taken their whole day up in driving. They had a murderer and rapist to find. Deeks and Kensi sat in the helicopter waiting for them.

"You guys take longer than Kensi to get ready."

Kensi punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? I paid you a compliment." He rubbed his arm, a bruise quickly formed.

"I bruise easily too you know. I should photograph it and have you reported."

"I'll kiss it softly later, beautiful boy," Kensi snorted.

Sam and Callen couldn't help but laugh at Kensi's term for Deeks. The Detective went beet red.

"Very funny. Ha! Ha! Yeah, the joke's on me. The class clown." Deeks heaved out a heavy breath. Always the one laughed at. At least they'd managed to get Callen to laugh and they hoped it distracted him enough to forget about Nell, while they focused on the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

She'd been training for this moment over the past three months. Every time Callen was out of the office, she'd work closely with Granger and Hetty, so she was ready. But it still didn't calm her nerves.

Her current location was a black site. She had no idea of where she was, nor how long she'd sat inside the private jet with her superiors. All she saw was red dirt and sheer rock formations, and concluded she was somewhere in the Arizona desert.

The person she was going to visit today had been blindfolded, and their trip had been diverted to multiple sites before arriving here. Wherever here was.

She followed Granger and Hetty through the dimly lit corridors, there were no windows and she knew they were deep underground. It was cool and her body shivered. She wrapped her cardigan closer to her body, doubting herself in agreeing to this.

A familiar face greeted her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi, Nell. How are you?"

"Gibbs. Better for seeing you here." The more moral support she got, the stronger she felt.

"Good. First, before you go and see him, I've asked Leon to allow us to have some alone time. Call it last minute preparation."

He saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'll explain along the way."

Granger and Hetty nodded and allowed her to go with the east coast team leader. Nell knew Callen trusted him like he trusted Sam. He was family to him and she trusted him in the same way—-with her life.

Gibbs opened a door to a large room. It was filled with tools and equipment, that made her eyes bulge.

Gibbs pulled open a metal box and lifted out a knife.

"He likes knives to slit peoples' throats. He's particular with his tools, like this one."

He handed Nell the knife with the curved handle. It glided into the blade without notice. If the person holding the knife wasn't careful, they could easily cut their fingers off.

Nell held her hand out flat, too scared to hold it in her hand properly.

"Hold it like Hetty and Owen have shown you."

Gibbs watched Nell's hesitation.

"Go on. Think I'm him."

"No. I can't. You'll never be that evil."

"You're right. But for this exercise, I need you to forget who I am. Think that I am him."

Nell gave him a slight nod, "I'll give it a try."

"That a girl."

"What kind of knife is this one?"

"Nothing special. A fairly basic one, custom made, by heating the metal and bending it with a hammer. But this one—-"Gibbs lifted out one that made Nell step backwards.

"Sorry. This is one of my favourites. It's called a Manticuba knife. It's designed for cutting attackers. The pistol grip provides a solid hold onto the knife and more power than you would have on your standard knife. If weighs less than you would think, with the cut out in the middle. The multi-edges allows you to do more damage to your attacker."

"You want me to use this one on him?" Her hazel eyes stared up at his blue ones, worry intermixed with fear.

Gibbs carefully removed the other knife from her hand and replaced it with the Manticuba knife.

"You need to take back what he took from you, Nell. He's made you doubt your own ability to protect yourself. You need to believe that you can fight back, and that he's not safe from you."

"G's not going to like this at all."

"I know." Gibbs gently squeezed her shoulder.

"But we know he does this to taunt Callen. We need to protect Callen from him at all costs. He sees you as Callen's weak point. As his wife, you need to show him that you can and will do what it takes, not only to protect yourself, but Callen as well."

She scoffed at his remark. "Like G will ever allow me to protect him, especially when—-"

"It's okay, Nell. You are smart and strong. You can do this." Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't have it in me to hurt people for games, like he does. He will always have that advantage over me and G."

"I know. Which is why this is a threat. You'll go in there to taunt him. Make him realise he was wrong to send someone after you and anyone else Callen cares about."

Nell swallowed hard.

"Practise on me, Nell."

She shook her head. "No. I can't. What if I hurt you?" She looked up with doubt in her eyes. She could feel the sweat beading across her brow.

Gibbs shifted behind her and grabbed her. He held his arm tight around her throat. His action surprised her. She hadn't expected this. She fought back, slicing his arm.

Gibbs sucked in a deep breath and released her.

"That's good, Nell." He held a cloth over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I hurt you." Her eyes misted over, guilt flooded her system.

"I hurt you first. It's you or them. Kill or be killed."

"But it won't be a fair fight. I'll have the advantage in there. I can't justify this."

"Yes, you can. He sent someone to kidnap you, to kill you. Think of what Fellows did to you."

Nell bit on her lower lip and paced the room. "I thought nothing had happened, other being drugged, at first. Then I started to react to the colour beige, I went crazy on my hair, and…" Her eyes lifted upwards, a stray tear betrayed her resolve to be strong.

"Then G tried to"—-she sucked in her lips and folded her arms over her chest.

"Do what any man would with his wife. Make love to you. I understand, Nell."

"It hit me in an instant. Rushing to the forefront of my mind. It was muddled at first, but then it came clear. He…"

Gibbs pulled her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Anger replaced the tears. Her body tensed and she stepped back. She realised now what Gibbs was doing. Making her feel and remember what Janvier had Fellows do to her. He took something innocent from her. Her love for Callen. Three bloody months, and she couldn't let Callen be intimate with her. She was damaged. If she didn't get her strength back from this monster now, she'd might as well pack up and go home to her family.

But she loved Callen for longer than she should have. He'd lost so many loved ones, she was not going to allow Janvier to do this to him again. She needed to fight back. For herself and for her marriage.

Her visage darkened, like a turbulent approaching storm. "I'm ready."

Gibbs nodded. He led her further down the corridor and pressed in the passcode. The loud click signified the door was unlocked and he opened it for her. She stepped forward and entered alone.

Granger, Hetty and Director Vance watched on the screen, the room where Marcel Janvier was living his life in total isolation, was filled with cameras—-hidden in the ceiling and walls.

They'd seen the change in their Intelligence Analyst. She had the skills and the guts to work in the field on the occasions when she was needed. But this was different. This was Nell meeting the devil. Her husband's devil. It was time to fight back.

Marcel Janvier was sitting with his back to the door, when Nell entered. He heard the intruder enter. It was the lightness in her footsteps that caught his attention. A woman had entered. He was a curious creature. He turned and his eyes widened at who he saw there. He saw the rage there under the surface. She was angry at what he had Fellows do to her. He took the innocence from his enemy's wife.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never expected visitors in this fine establishment. Are you here to give me a massage for good behaviour?"

His churlish smile, made Nell's body shudder. But her resolve to fight back overtook her. It was the sneaky fox and the innocent deer, in a battle that was yet to begin.

"With this thing?" Nell brought the Manticuba knife from behind her and displayed it like a shiny new toy.

She saw the fear enter his eyes. A small smile curved on her lips.

"You're not serious…this is torture, I can get you arrested for this."

"By whom? I have the law on my side. Placing you in prison has not stopped you in your vengeance against my husband."

"Fellows was weak. He was desperate for the money, but he was weak in not killing you." Janvier lunged for the three-edged knife. Nell kicked him in the stomach, making him curl over in pain. Her boots were reinforced with steel in the toe.

"You're weak, Janvier." She spat out his name. "Hiring someone to do the dirty work for you."

"Where's Callen?"

"He's busy, doing the usual stuff. Solving crimes, saving innocent people. Unlike yourself, not one honourable thought has ever entered your mind, has it?" Anger laced her lips.

"Why are you here?"

"To take back what you took from me." Nell lifted the knife and grabbed his left hand. It was the only one he had left.

"Gibbs, pull her out. Now!" Hetty yelled over the comms.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs unlocked the door and entered. "Time to go."

Relief washed over the Frenchman.

Nell stepped back, her common sense returning to her. What had she been thinking? What was she about to do? To threaten is one thing, but to actually conceive of cutting off his other hand?

She stepped outside of the room, Gibbs now held the knife in his hand. He lifted Janvier off the bed and heaved him against the wall.

"You don't deserve to live. You are the scum of the earth." Gibbs sliced the knife across Janvier's left arm. "If anyone comes after Callen or anyone he cares about again, I will finish you."

Janvier tried to hold pressure over the freshly nicked wound on his arm. It wasn't deep, but it throbbed. It was hard, seeing he hardly had much of an arm left on his right. But he got the message. Those around Callen were doing what it took to protect him from him. Even his wife, whom he thought to be an easy target, was tough and she could fight back. It explained why Fellows had failed. Now he was in some unknown location and he had no way of contacting his colleagues, or a chance in escaping. The threat had been received well and clear. He'd lost the game of sans voir.

He had nothing left to live for. No one was going to allow Callen in to see him. His last attempt with revenge had failed. He'd lost, and that last effort of seducing Agent G. Callen to kill him had been taken away from him. He had no choice but to refuse to eat and die. He couldn't believe his life had come to this.

"You've won, G. Callen. You have what I never had. People around me who cared enough to protect me."

His voice spoke to no one in particular, however, Owen, Leon and Henrietta heard every word. Their job here had been successful. Callen and all those he cared for were safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Somewhere over Arizona**_

The adrenaline drained from her body. She sat on the private jet and stared out at the scenery. Guilt rippled through her. This was not her. She didn't succumb to her rage and deliberately hurt another person—-no matter how evil they were.

"Kill or be killed." Gibbs' words echoed in her mind.

Perhaps he was right.

"Nell?"

She turned and faced her boss. Hetty leaned over and placed her hand over her forearm.

"How are you doing?"

Nell nibbled on her lower lip, her hazel eyes wide and unsure.

"I could never be an monster," she blurted out.

"No, you couldn't. I would never wish you to be either. You have goodness inside of you that's too precious, for you to ever be one."

"I let my anger get the better of me. I wanted to take his hand off." She sucked in a heavy breath and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill.

"It's gets to the best of us, my dear. Don't let it make you think that you would have. I doubt very much that you would have gone through with it." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Nell fisted her hands on the armrests. "But I wanted to. And you knew I was thinking it, because you called Gibbs to get me out of there."

"Wanting and doing are two very different things." Hetty rubbed her hand gently over Nell's young soft skin. Her own hands had aged and were tough like leather.

"Janvier was trying to taunt you—-he made that rage burst through. He's good at that. But you being there threw him off balance. You showed him that you meant business. Even if he could contact any of his associates, he's lost his will to continue to hurt Mr Callen or yourself again. You've taken that power from him. After you left, he had that look of defeat in his eyes."

She let her words sink in, before she continued. "We heard him say something."

Nell's knitted her brows, "what did he say?"

"You've won, G. Callen. You have what I never had. People around me who cared enough to protect me."

"We did it?"

"No, Mrs Callen. You did it."

"But I didn't do much at all." She gave her a quizzical expression.

"Yes you did. You faced your demon—-your husband's demon."

Her hands shook and she crossed them over her chest to keep them steady. "We're safe?"

Hetty gave her a warm smile. "Yes, my dear, you're safe."

It was like Hetty had unlocked her emotions. The flood gates opened and the tears fell. All her fears that Janvier would send someone else after her, vanished. She choked on a sob.

"We need to tell G. He'll be happy to know…"

"He can never know what you did."

"But he needs to know."

She shook her head. "No. If he ever found out…"

The realisation hit her hard, like being slammed against a brick wall. "I can't keep this a secret from him. He's my husband."

Her eyes darted around the jet, trying to get a grip on the news. "He'll know if I lie to him."

"Then you better practise your deflecting techniques, Mrs Callen. We've been working on this for three months."

She nodded. "Yes, we have. But I thought it was to trick Janvier, I never expected…"

"That it was for you to hide the truth of what you've done from Mr Callen?"

Nell heaved out a heavy breath. "Yes."

"Give it time. It'll get easier."

"But what if I can't?" Her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

"It's not a matter of what if, Mrs Callen. It's a matter of what we need to do to protect your husband. He's been through so much already—-he lost his mother and sister at such a young age. And who knows if his father managed to fake his death again and is indeed alive. I doubt he can deal with losing you. Which is why Miss Taylor never had a chance."

Nell nodded. She understood where Hetty was coming from—-she was doing what it took to protect Callen, not only from harm, but from losing her.

"Perhaps you could do with some time in the gym on our return. Expel those excess nerves from today's trip."

"I could do with doing something."

Hetty was always right, Nell realised. Anything to keep her from revealing her secret to Callen. She couldn't face it if he found out what she'd done today. She saw his worry, his fear, that he would lose her again—-next time, for good.

 _ **Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles**_

The bull pen was empty on her return. She knew they were out east on a case, and she sighed with relief, knowing it would keep them out of the office for the rest of the day. Perhaps even overnight. The timing of this case couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Except for the fact that a woman had been raped and murdered. She shuddered at the thought.

She needed to work harder, to make herself tougher, like Kensi. She needed to prove to Callen that she could protect herself. Then he could relax and things could go back to what they were before she'd been kidnapped.

Who was she kidding? Of course life would never be the same. Her experiences changed her for life. She no longer took her own safety for granted. She was on constant guard, wherever she went. She was just as paranoid as Callen. But at least now she knew, Janvier no longer posed a threat to them.

Owen Granger stood on the mat, waiting for her. Her mind had delayed her and she saw his impatience running thin. "I thought I'd have to send a search party out to find you."

Owen's eyes reminded her of an old oak tree that she'd recently spent a great deal of time hiding in. Deep brown speckles mingled with lighter hues. His years of experience as an agent had weathered him, yet his strength from youth remained and he was very much full of life. She didn't doubt he'd be an easy partner to bring down. She didn't want easy either. She needed to dispel her emotions from earlier.

"Bring it on."

Sweat beaded across her brow and down her back. She leaned forward and went for the attack. Granger was good. He read her intention and blocked her every move. She shook her arms out to loosen the muscles. She needed to outwit him. She darted left and quickly changed direction, like in a ballet routine. She shifted right and caught him off guard, kicking him behind the knee and he fell. He cried out in agony, guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that was your bad knee."

She watched him steady himself back up on his feet, he quickly gave his knee a rub and refocused.

"Never apologise to your opponent, Mrs Callen." His husky voice echoed through the gym.

"Gotcha!" Nell refocused and went for another lunge.

Time went on, she had no idea how long she and Granger had been on the mat, sparring. He'd been a tough opponent, but she needed it. And she had to agree, it did her good to sweat out her frustrations of the trip.

A cheer rang out when she flipped Granger over her small shoulder. Her head snapped up and she saw the agents had returned.

"You're back." A smile spread across her sweaty features.

A smirk spread across Callen's face, impressed with her skills. "You've been training."

"You know I have, so what's the big deal?" Her brow arched in question and her hands rested on her hips.

A chuckle escaped Sam's lips. "I'll leave you to it."

He slapped his partner on the back. "Night."

Nell looked up at the windows and saw it was dark outside. "It's that late already?"

"It's been a real long day." Callen stepped forward. "I'd ask if you missed me, but I see you've kept yourself occupied."

"Assistant Director Granger needed a sparring partner, you were all out, so he asked me."

Callen nodded over towards their senior boss. "How's the knee?"

"It's been better. Thanks for the session, Mrs Callen." Granger looked back at the team leader. "How's the case going?"

"Pretty straight forward. Another Corporal in the unit was infatuated with the victim. She refused his advances and he couldn't deal with it. So he took it into his own hands to get his own way. She fought hard against him. The autopsy showed she'd given him some deep scratches, leaving his DNA inside her nails."

Callen shook his head. "Some people are just plain stupid. They don't think about consequences for their actions. But he made it an easy open and shut case for us."

Callen yawned. "It's been a long day, Sir."

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Granger headed for the men's showers.

"See you, Sir."

As soon as Granger was out of sight, Callen stepped forward and brushed her matted hair from off her face. "How about we eat in tonight? Indonesian takeout by candlelight—-he gently brushed his lips on hers.

"Hmm! Sounds good." Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved upwards.

Callen studied her for a moment, she appeared relaxed and he noted a hint of desire in her eyes. Perhaps he should get her sparring more often.

"I'll meet you in the bull pen when you're ready."

"I won't be long."

She bounced away and he shook his head, amazed at her strength and courage. She'd been through more than most because she was his wife. But she appeared to be bouncing back to her old self. Something shifted inside of him. Normality was slowly returning. Perhaps tonight he just might get lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **One month on**_

She thought she'd gotten away with it. Nell had slept like a baby for the past month, without further nightmares. She'd dropped her walls around her heart and she let Callen back in. They were happy. Really happy and everyone on the team had accepted them as a married couple, as if they'd always been together. Even Eric appeared happy for them. But then a nasty case came their way. It brought up similarities of previous cases involving Marcel Janvier, and all colour drained from her face.

"Nell, are you okay?" Callen stepped forward, Nell and Eric were briefing them on their latest case, when he saw her go into shock.

She bit hard onto her lower lip until it bled. Eric looked over at her with worry, and immediately took over the brief on his own. Callen led her to somewhere quiet, hoping they could talk in peace.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Really, G, I'm"—-her body swayed, Callen gripped her hard on her upper arm to support her.

"You're not fine." He led her over to the bench seat and sat beside her. He turned his body to face hers, his hand on her lap, holding her hands in his.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…" what could she say? The case brought flashbacks of her own kidnapping to the forefront of her mind. Images of her confrontation with Janvier intermixed with Fellows. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She pulled from Callen's gasp and ran for the bathroom.

Her body was clammy. She leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved. She flinched when she felt hands on her back.

"It's okay, Nell. It's just me." Callen knelt down beside her and and gently rubbed her back.

Nell flushed the toilet and stood up. The small space felt hot and she needed to get out of there. Callen stepped back, allowing her access for the door.

 _ **Venice Beach**_

She'd been gone for half an hour. He eventually found her down on the boardwalk on Venice.

"Nell!" He saw her head for the beach and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Nell focused on the waves, wrapping her arms around her body and sat down.

He sat down beside her and studied her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Not sure."

"Hetty said you can take the rest of the day off, if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

He gently placed his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and breathed. That was all she could do. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"I'm worried about you, Babe."

"You're always worried, G. About me, about all of us." She pulled away from him and heaved out a heavy breath.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I worry?" He knitted his brow, confused.

"Nell, what's going on?"

He saw her avoid his eyes, she was hiding something and his gut clenched tight.

"Nell?"

"I'll be okay. We'll be okay. You don't need to worry about me. I felt a little off, this case, it's brought back some flashbacks. I just need sometime to work through them."

Callen's hand held her jaw, he moved her head to face him.

"I get that, Nell. I really do. However, it's my right to worry. About you and the rest of the team. That's what family does for each other."

"You have a case to work on. You should go back to the office."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you want me around, Nell? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!"

A small shadow appeared beside them. Callen looked up and saw their Operations Manager beside him.

"Hetty!"

"Sam needs you, Mr Callen. I'll take care of your wife."

Callen nodded. He kissed Nell's temple and stood. "Call me if you need me."

"I will."

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

He walked back to the mission, his mind racing. She was hiding something from him. But what? What could it be, that's brought this case of all cases, to make her so ill? Worry grew. He knew the case was up Marcel Janvier's alley, but this was not directed at him or anyone he knew. He hadn't thought of the possibilities, but after Nell's reaction, he began to doubt himself. What if…

"There you are." Sam turned him around to walk back out to his challenger.

"Not yet, Sam. I need to check on something." He deviated around his much larger partner and bolted up the stairs. Sam followed.

"Eric. I need you to tap into the prison where Janvier is and check on him."

"Granger won't approve of it, Callen." Eric fumbled in his words, the Assistant Director had a way of making his nerves all jittery.

"I don't care about Granger. As team leader, I think it relates to our latest case."

"G. We're wasting our time on this," Sam tried to persuade him.

"No, we're not. Nell saw the similarities. This is Janvier's M.O."

"He's locked away, he can't get out and hurt anyone, G." Sam stepped between Callen and Eric, protecting the Technical Operator.

Callen furrowed his brow, "why are you blocking me, Sam? What is it that you're not telling me?"

Callen's paranoia kicked in. His mind raced a million miles a minute, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Nothing."

Callen almost chuckled. "You're a good liar when it comes to the bad guys, Sam. Terrible when it comes to me."

Sam shifted his gaze to Eric. "Bring up the camera feeds on Janvier in prison, Eric."

Eric nervously scratched his head. He quickly typed away on his keyboard and brought up the camera feed from the black site.

"I don't understand?" Eric looked over at Sam with worry.

Sam looked closer. "What the heck?"

 _ **Venice Beach**_

Henrietta Lange sat down outside a nearby cafe with her protege. Her cell buzzed in her pocket, distracting her from her tea.

"Leon."

"Henrietta, we have a problem." Leon paced his Washington office, this was one call he wished he never had to make.

"Marcel Janvier died from a heart attack yesterday. His body was removed from the black site, the agents in charge aren't answering their cells. They were supposed to arrive here three hours ago."

Hetty's lips slightly parted, her eyes widened, and anger burst through like water in an old rusted pipe.

"Did anyone double check he was really dead?"

"He had no pulse. The doctor is one of ours."

"He's taken us for a fool once again, Leon. Find him."

"That's what I am trying to do."

Nell could only pick up on Hetty's end of the conversation, but from the looks her boss was giving, the news wasn't good. She sipped her tea, her nerves were all over the place. She waited for Hetty to finish the call. Their time on the Venice boardwalk had come to an end.

'Hetty, what is it?"

Hetty pursed her lips and pulled out dollar bills from her purse. "Mrs Callen. What was it about this current case that had you fall ill?"

Nell gulped. "It reminded me of Janvier. It's his M.O."

Hetty nodded. "Yes, it does. We must hurry. It's not safe."

Nell quickly followed Hetty towards her Porsche. Her thoughts ran through her synapses, trying to play catch up on the go.

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

The drive was shorter than usual, Hetty drove like a crazed woman. But from what Nell was beginning to realise, she had every reason to be. It just didn't do anything to help her health. She pulled herself from the silver Porsche and heaved onto the concrete of the rear building.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I was so worried about getting you back here as fast as I could." She passed over a bottle of water and Nell swallowed the contents.

"Thanks, Hetty. It's okay. I'm not sure why your driving had such an affect…" Nell swayed and grabbed the side of the vehicle for support.

"I think you need to see a doctor, Mrs Callen. How long has this been going on for?"

"Since the briefing." Her eyes widened, her mind rummaged through old memories from earlier that day, and the days preceding it.

"I was feeling fine before then."

Hetty furrowed her brow and rested her hand on her chin, pondering. "Just as a precaution. I'll call a doctor I can trust and bring him to the boat shed. We can meet you there."

"But the boat shed might be compromised, Hetty. If what I think you haven't yet told me—-Janvier has escaped?" Nell stepped back from the car, her balance now steady.

"He died of a heart attack yesterday. One of our doctors on site confirmed his death. The agents who were responsible to transport his body to Washington, have not checked in since their departure."

Nell's body shuddered. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her petite form.

"So what you're telling me, is that he could have faked his death, shut his body down to almost non-existent, and then when he knew he had left the black site, wake up and take down two armed agents?"

"It's possible. I've used it once or twice to escape from capture. However, it's been a long while since I've had to go to such desperate measures. But it requires a great deal of time to practise yoga and meditation, to bring your heart rate down so low, to an almost unconscious state."

"Which he's had since he's been in lock down in that black site. Four months, Hetty. Who knows if he was preparing for this kind of escape back in South Carolina?"

"Yes, Mrs Callen. You are spot on with this one, I'm afraid."

Nell followed her boss back into the main hub of the mission and climbed the stairs. As they entered Ops, Sam and Eric were in shock over the empty prison room. Callen spun around, almost expecting to find the French arms dealer sniggering at him.

"Hetty. What's happened to Janvier?" Sam straightened his back after leaning over Eric.

"He supposedly died yesterday of a heart attack." She raised her hand to appease the men, before she continued.

"Director Vance has only advised me of the situation. The agents responsible to transport his body to Washington, have not called in."

Callen's eyes darted over to Nell, who stood there with her cardigan wrapped so tight around herself, he was certain she'd lose breath of air at any moment.

"Nell?" She still looked very pale.

"I'm fine."

He stepped closer. "No you're not."

Her arms remained locked over her chest. "G. Leave it."

Hetty intervened. "Mr Callen. Could you please assist your partner in following up the leads we have on our current case. Leave your wife to me."

Callen narrowed his eyes, his chest pushed out, ready for a Mexican standoff.

"Hetty!"

"I'm full aware of your concern for your wife's welfare. But you have a job to do. We all do, as a matter of fact. Now scoot." She waved her hands at them, the two senior agents rushed out the doors.

"Thanks, Hetty." Nell walked over to her computer station and sat down.

"Mrs Callen?"

Nell turned her head and looked in her direction.

"We do have a matter still to attend, do we not?"

"I'm feeling much better. Like I said, it's just this case."

Hetty looked down her nose at her, skeptically. She turned and faced Eric. "If she shows any signs of dizziness, swaying or nausea, you call me immediately."

Eric's eyes darted between the two women and nodded. "Of course."

Nell scowled at him for siding with their boss, before turning her attention back to her computer.

 _ **Monterey Park**_

Sam and Callen arrived at the crime scene. LAPD had the area sealed off from onlookers. Callen couldn't help himself, he scanned the area—-people were gathered behind the tape, trying to get a look. Why anyone would want to look at a gruesome dead body when they didn't need to, was beyond him. He'd seen enough during his life, it was starting to irritate him. He swallowed back the bile from looking at the man whose throat had been slit, killing him instantly. The blank look from the lifeless body, never sat easily with him. Flashbacks from his mother's death haunted him enough as it was. Each new dead body that stared back at him, brought it back fresh again, like salt being rubbed into an open wound.

"He's around here somewhere, watching us, Sam. I can feel it." Every muscle in his body was tense and alert, like a sixth sense.

"Let's just get on with this and go." Sam copied his partner's actions, just in case he too saw Callen's nemesis around. He saw nothing and turned his focus on the victim.

"Forty-two year old male, lived at this address for fifteen years. His wife and kids were out when this happened, they found his body just after ten this morning." Sam read through the details Eric had passed onto them. He knew his partner had been more concerned over Nell than the case back in Ops.

"It's his M.O. Have you checked the building for wires?" Callen looked intently at Sam, he wanted to cover all bases.

"You don't think…" Sam's eyes darted around the house, looking for a sign of the house being wired to blow.

"G, Sam. You need to get out of there."

"Nell?" Callen's breathing became heavy.

"Janvier is hiding in the crowd. Baseball cap, he's holding a cell, G."

Sam and Callen looked at each other and knew they didn't have time on their hands. The victim's body was waiting for the coroner to turn up to take him away. They couldn't afford to lose the evidence…

Sam lifted the victim over his shoulder and ran out of the house, following Callen. They ducked when they heard the rumble.

"Everyone get down," Callen yelled.

LAPD, locals and the victim's family dropped to the ground, as the house behind them burst into flames. Glass shattered everywhere, like an active volcano. The metal roof blew off and flew into the air. All eyes followed it as it landed on the neighbouring house. The wooden boards that formed the family home, splintered and blew out from the impact zone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Ops Centre**_

"G! Sam!" Nell's voice rang out. Her breath hitched as she watched from Ops. Where were they? All she saw was a disaster zone. She pushed her chair back and ran out of Ops. She couldn't get down the stairs quick enough, when she bumped into Granger.

"Nell, what's going on?"

"Janvier. He's just blown the crime scene up. I can't see Sam and Callen anywhere. They're not responding."

* * *

Granger turned and caught Hetty's gaze. She'd looked up from her desk from hearing Nell bound down the stairs. The worry in the younger woman's voice had him turn around and head out the door with her.

"I'm coming with you. I think I better drive."

Nell merely nodded. Her tablet still in her hand and her focus remained on the crime scene. It was a mess. Wood, glass and metal were strewn all over the property and the adjoining properties. Fire brigade, police and ambulance lights flashed in the background. People appeared in a daze as they stood back up to look at what was once the Jennings' family home.

Granger pulled up half a block away from the crime scene. Deeks and Kensi pulled up behind them.

"Did you get anything out of Jennings' C.O.?" Owen stepped in sync with his field agents, Nell moved ahead of them, frantic over finding Callen and Sam.

"Nothing suspicious. He wasn't working on anything top secret and everyone loved him. His C.O. said he was a great father and husband too." Deeks ran his hand through his hair. Their victim hadn't deserved to die like he had.

"Nell thinks Janvier is behind this. She mentioned she'd seen him wearing a baseball cap. Keep your eyes open and watch your back."

Kensi and Deeks scanned the sea of people, who'd flocked to look at the devastation. It was like a tornado had ripped through the one house on the block. No face stood out, but they kept their guard up as they walked over to LAPD and showed them their badges.

"Two of our agents were in the house looking at the crime scene, just before it blew." Owen spoke with the Chief of Police, who'd come down after the explosion.

"We have witnesses state they saw three men escape just as it was blowing up. One was being carried over the bigger one's shoulders. But with all the carnage, it's difficult to see if they're okay. I'll have my people move in closer."

Owen gave Callen and Sam's names to the Chief of Police. Stephen Brewer organised his people and they started a search party at the front of the property. Deeks and Kensi joined in the search, they all wore thick gloves to protect their hands from the sharp metal that was mangled into unrecognisable pieces. They lifted up debris as they moved along the front lawn. It was difficult to know exactly where the Jennings' property started from the street.

A dog barked and wagged its tail near some debris. It was a large piece from the front wall of the family home. Officers ran towards the dog and immediately worked together to shift the wall up.

Owen tensed his muscles as he recognised the bodies underneath. He grabbed onto Nell's arm as she shifted to run over.

"Let them do their job, Nell."

She shook her head. "No! I need to…"

Her eyes were wide with fear. Rage spilled out, regret she hadn't killed Janvier a month earlier overwhelmed her.

"I should have killed him." The words spat out of her mouth before she could bite her tongue.

"We've all thought the same, Nell. I've lost count of the times we've all had that chance to kill him, but we've not. He's like a cat with nine lives."

"He's not going to live another day, once I get my hands on him."

"I'm sorry, Nell, but I cannot allow you near him. Not now. Not after this latest trick he's pulled to return to hurt Callen. The risk is too great." Owen carried the burden the greatest, although Hetty would argue with him on it.

One of the LAPD officers called out. "We need paramedics."

They watched from the sidelines as two paramedics ran over to the location where all the action was now taking place. Owen tried to work out the situation, but Deeks and Kensi's expressions looked grave, neither revealing a thing.

A body was lifted out of the wreckage. It was limp and obvious that there was no life in it. Owen furrowed his brow, he didn't recognise the clothing. The body was bagged and the Coroner came to take it away. He heard Nell gasp, he recognised the blue plaid shirt anywhere. They watched Callen being lifted onto a stretcher, but he fought them off him.

Nell slipped from Granger's hold and ran towards him. His heart melted at the scene. Callen was in a daze, but instantly he wrapped his arms lovingly around Nell's petite frame.

* * *

"G!" Nell's breath was short and fast from running.

"I'm fine, Nell." Callen turned his head, which pounded like someone was hitting him with a mallet, to look at his partner.

Sam's large frame shifted from the ground into standing position. He towered over some of the officers who had gone in to help them. The look of relief on their faces to find both agents alive, told Callen that his partner was fine.

"You okay, Sam?"

The former Navy SEAL nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit sore. You?"

"Yeah, I'm…" He swayed and Nell grabbed onto him.

"You're not fine, G. You need to have your head looked at." She gently prodded near a fresh head wound.

"Ow!"

"There's no arguing, Callen and Sam. You're both going to the hospital to be checked out." Nell turned to see the concern in their Assistant Director's face.

"I'll drive your challenger, Sam." Deeks looked a little bit too enthusiastic at the opportunity. "Kensi and I'll meet you at the hospital. And make sure no unwanted visitors come too."

They all knew who Deeks referred to. Once again, Janvier had created chaos in their lives.

* * *

Nell refused to leave Callen's side. She sat with him and Sam in the back of the ambulance and held his hand. Fear of losing him to Janvier had her grip his hand tight.

"I'm fine, Nell. Really I am."

"No you're not. Both of you could have been killed." Her body shuddered at the thought.

"When neither of you answered your comms, I thought…"

Both agents knew what she was thinking. Callen held her closer. He scrunched up his face from the pain on his back. The impact of the front wall had hit them both hard.

"You're hurting," Nell observed.

The paramedic lifted the shirt covering Callen's back and she gasped at the dark purple bruise forming.

"You'll need an MRI to ensure there's no internal bleeding or damage. That was one heck of a wall that fell on you both." The paramedic rang through to the local medical centre on an update on both patients.

 _ **USC Medical Centre**_

Time in the waiting room dragged on for Nell. She sat and went through all the data she had on the explosion. She replayed it over and over, to see if she could see where Janvier had fled to.

Nothing. Not one piece of information for their team to follow up. The man had vanished into thin air once more.

Deeks and Kensi entered and sat with her.

"Any news?" Kensi asked, giving her worrying looks. "Are you okay, Nell?"

Nell shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Deeks added. He shifted to sit on her right side. "You've been looking pale all day."

"It's this case. It's brought back what happened…"

Kensi gently squeezed her hand. "We're here for you, Nell. You know that don't you?"

Nell nodded. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Mrs Callen. Your husband will be fine. He needs to rest, he's suffered a concussion and deep bruising. He's one extremely fortunate man. He and his partner are lucky to be alive," Dr Russell told her.

"Thanks, Doctor. Can I see him?" Her body crumbled underneath her without any warning. Deeks rushed in to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Let's move her into a cubicle and have her looked at," the doctor ordered.

Deeks carried Nell, following the doctor. He laid her down, both he and Kensi watched on, helpless.

"She's been pale all day. We just thought it was the case, it brought back flashbacks…"

"You need to tell me what these flashbacks are?"

Deeks and Kensi turned and saw Callen standing in the entrance to the cubicle.

"She's refused to tell me. Something tells me you both know. I'm not stupid, Deeks, I know you know far more than Hetty's allowed to be told to me."

Deeks gave Kensi a worried look. "Hetty and Granger have forbidden us to tell you, Callen."

"I need to know." His jaw clenched tight, he was ready to punch someone if only he felt up to it. The pain continued to throb in his head and his back ached, like he'd fallen from a high rise building. He knew that he and Sam were lucky to be alive. They had Nell's quick warning to thank for it.

"Callen," Kensi stepped towards him. "Nell didn't wan't you to know."

"She's my wife, damn it. Tell me," he lowly growled.

"She didn't remember at first. But then things came back to her. She'd been drugged, as you know. There were hours after her abduction that were blank."

"Tell me." Callen's eyes were cold like ice.

"Fellows raped her."

He lost his footing, the news rocked him to the core.

"We're sorry, Callen. She didn't want you to worry about her." Kensi looked worriedly over to him, he held himself up by the lone chair in the cubicle.

"It's my job to worry about her. She's my wife." Anger laced his lips.

The team all knew, they'd deliberately kept it from him. Enough of secrets. It was time he made Hetty realise that she couldn't continue to hide things from him, to protect him. Nell needed him more than he'd realised. She'd put on a brave front for him. This news was tearing him apart on the inside. He needed to do something to protect his wife—-this time it would be his way.

"You better get back to the office. Leave Sam's keys with me. I'll give them to him."

"They can give them to me, themselves." Sam entered, he gave Deeks and Kensi a slight nod. He understood the awkward position they'd been placed in. In the same position, he would have told Callen as well.

"It's okay. We knew we couldn't keep this from him forever." Sam looked over at Nell. "The toll it's had on her, she could only be strong for so long."

"I'll take care of them. Go back and see if Eric's found anything of where Janvier disappeared to."

Deeks handed Sam his keys. "Keep us in the loop over Nell's condition."

"Will do." Sam waited until they'd left, before he faced his partner.

"I'm sorry, G. It was Nell's wishes. She didn't want you to know."

Callen looked over at Nell who had passed out. "She wanted to protect me. I get it. But she also needs to understand that I need to protect her. She's my wife, for goodness sake."

Sam gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm here for both of you. Go easy on her."

The tears welled up in Callen's eyes. "Hetty's trained her too well. I don't want Nell to turn out like her. To keep everything a secret. She's got this good heart, I can't bear to lose that in her."

"I know, G. Let's wait and see what the doctor comes back with."

* * *

Callen laid down on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm over her and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out of consciousness, memories of Nell's kidnapping returned to the forefront of his mind. He tossed and turned, mumbled words in Russian, before he woke with a start.

Dr Russell looked down at him with a frown. "Mr Callen?"

Callen blinked a few times to focus his eyes on him.

"We had to operate on your wife."

Callen realised Nell was no longer beside him. "Where is she?" His heart pounded heavily inside his chest.

"Your wife is in recovery. The surgery went well. We're not certain if we've managed to save your baby, but we had to save your wife's life."

"She's pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "Four months along. A girl."

Callen furrowed his brow, the muscles along his shoulders tensed. Anger surged through him.

"There were complications. She's picked up a virus, it caused an infection in one of her kidneys. We had to remove the infected kidney to save her life. Time will tell if your daughter will survive."

Callen shook his head in disbelief. The news that his wife had been raped four months earlier had him confused over how he felt. He looked up at the doctor.

"Is there a way you can determine if the baby is mine?"

Dr Russell looked at him quizzically. "I don't understand?"

Callen swallowed the bile that threatened to rise higher in his throat. "She was raped four months ago. We didn't know that she was pregnant."

Dr Russell squeezed Callen's shoulder. "We can perform a test. If that's what you want?"

A tear spilled down Callen's cheek. "Yes. I need to know."

"Okay. I'll speak to our obstetrician."

Callen heaved out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. He curled his knees up to his chest and let out a sob. Janvier had succeeded in his threat. He had seduced him into wanting to kill him. If it was the last thing he did, Callen made a vow there and then, that he would hunt him down and shoot him in the heart. The heart that pumped blood through the body, the life source for all living creatures. The heart—-his heart that ached for what Janvier had done to his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lines Crossed**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _A/N: This is the last chapter in the first of the Nallen trilogy. Hunted is the next part of this story._

Callen bit onto the inside of his right cheek, as he tried to rein in his emotions. Nell laid deathly pale in the hospital bed. She shouldn't be in there sick like this. Monitors and drips connected to her, to help her get well again. He should have persisted that she came to the hospital sooner. He knew she wasn't well.

Quiet footsteps entered the private room. He looked up and saw the worry in Hetty's eyes.

"How is she, Mr Callen?"

Callen swallowed hard, trying to find words to say to the woman who'd saved him at age fifteen.

"It's too early to say. They had to remove one of her kidneys, it's been badly infected from a virus she'd contracted." Callen shook his head.

"I have no idea where she got this from." Guilt washed over him.

Hetty stepped forward and sat in the chair beside him. She looked at her Intelligence Analyst and sighed.

"She requested I never told you things, because she couldn't have you look at her with guilt."

Callen's head turned, his breathing became rapid. "Hetty! I know what happened. I just wished she'd told me. That she could trust me enough to tell me this."

Hetty gently squeezed his hand in hers. "I know. But she wanted to be strong for you."

"She is strong. She's has this inner strength that helped me get through breaking up with Joelle. I've seen it in her over the years, when we had to rescue her on a few occasions. She's got what it takes to be an agent, to lead a team, like you do. I know what she's capable of achieving. Far more than I ever could."

"Never put yourself down, Mr Callen. You have overcome far more than anyone should ever have to endure. Nell is well aware of your past and she sees your pain. She felt she'd failed you when Fellows kidnapped her. But once again she proved to us her strength and escaped. These past four months have not been easy on her." Hetty drew in a deep breath before she continued.

"She should have let me in, Hetty. Let me be there for her."

"You have."

"Not as much as she needed me to be."

Hetty nodded, she understood. "Nell needed to do it this way. She understands all that you've been through already."

Callen shook his head. "No. She did this because you've trained her to become this way. To keep secrets from me."

His anger burst through. "I'm not allowing you to do this to her anymore. No more secrets. I know you did what you think you had to do to protect me. But I am a grown man. I have survived more than most. Yet, I am a survivor. You told me that you would do anything to help Nell and I be a family. Yet you continue to keep things from me that concern us."

He stood up and looked outside the window. It was raining outside, such an odd event in Los Angeles. He liked the rain, it suited his mood perfectly.

"What else have you hidden from me, Hetty?" He turned and stared her down.

"Nothing…"

"No. Tell me the truth."

"G!"

Callen's head snapped towards Nell, her hazel eyes were clearing and her focus remained on him. He stepped forward and leaned on the edge of the bed.

"Nell. How are you feeling?"

"Don't be mad at Hetty. I asked her not to tell you." She could see his rage, she hated to see him like this. "Be mad at me."

"No. We promised no secrets, remember?"

She nodded. "I know, but I saw the guilt you carried after Fellow kidnapped me. I couldn't let you destroy yourself—-once I remembered, I couldn't tell you." She swallowed hard and looked for the water. Her throat was dry like sandpaper.

Callen leaned over and handed her the cup. He watched her swallow the contents and close her eyes briefly.

"I needed to fight back on my own terms, G. Make Janvier see that he didn't affect me."

Callen furrowed his brow. He turned and saw the guilt flash over Hetty's face.

"You took her to see Janvier?" He moved away, too angry to continue. "I need some air."

He walked to the elevator and took it down to the ground level. He walked outside into the rain and allowed the cool droplets of water to wash his pain away from him. Tears intermixed with the rain on his face. He held onto the edge of the building for support and fell to his knees. His nemesis had done this to his wife and to him. If he'd stayed away from Nell, she would't be going through any of this. He should have pushed her away.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder. "G!"

He turned and saw the concern in Sam's brown eyes.

"You need to get out of this rain."

"It no longer matters. He's won."

"Who's won?"

"You know who."

"Only if you allow him."

"Well I've failed then, Sam. My promise to myself that I would never be seduced to kill him, and I've failed Nell."

A cynical laugh escaped Callen's throat. "It's ironic really. I ended things with Joelle to protect her. Only to end up falling for Nell. Now look at her."

"She's strong, G."

"I know. Don't any of you see I know that already?"

"I do. We're just doing what family does for each other. Protect because we care."

"Well perhaps I've never had a good example of family life, Sam. But this secret keeping that Hetty's had you all do just isn't working for me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Callen looked up at him. "Are you?"

Sam knitted his brows together. "You know I am."

"So you would go behind Hetty's back for me?"

Sam heaved out a heavy breath. "Yes. Haven't I proven that to you already?"

Callen thought back to when Hetty zapped him with a taser. He was trying to get information about Arkady in Russia. Sam caught him, but soon let him go when he asked him.

"Yes, you have."

"Good. Now what do you want me to do?"

Callen stood up beside his partner. "When Nell is well enough, I need you to help us disappear."

Sam furrowed his brow, "you sure you want to do it this way?"

"It's the only way I can keep Nell safe from Janvier. He's out to get everyone close to me. She's been through too much already. If it was Michelle…"

"Okay. I'll help you." Sam pulled him in and wrapped his strong arms around him. "For you, G, I'll walk to the ends of the earth for you."

 _ **The next day**_

Callen had fallen asleep in the chair beside Nell. He didn't want to hurt her, if he slept beside her. He heard a noise, like someone was in pain. At first he thought it was part of his dream, then he realised it was coming from Nell. His eyes opened and he looked around. Her body was writhing in pain.

"Nell!" He pressed the buzzer next to the bed, a nurse came rushing in immediately.

"What's wrong?" The nurse took one look at Nell and moved swiftly beside her.

"Her temperature's risen. She's in pain." Rochelle Davies took a quick look at the wound on Nell, from where they removed her infected kidney. It looked fine.

"I'll get Dr Russell." She moved fast and before long, Dr Russell returned with her.

"Let's take a look." Dr Russell gently pressed into Nell's abdomen. She pushed his hands away. It was then he saw the blood.

"She's miscarrying. We need to get her back into surgery." He looked back at Callen. "We need your permission. I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do for the baby."

Callen nodded. "I'll sign the form."

He followed the nurse out to the station and quickly signed it. He gave Nell a kiss on the temple and spoke reassuring words. He watched the staff wheel her into the elevator for the third floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr Callen. I know this has been a hard few days for you and your wife." Dr Russell handed Callen an envelope.

"I know this isn't going to help much, but it may give you some peace."

Callen knitted his brows together and stared at the envelope. He looked up as Dr Russell left to prepare for surgery. He took in a deep breath and huffed it out heavily. He returned to Nell's room and sat on the window bench seat, looking out at the night's sky. City lights were like jewels on black velvet. He opened the envelope carefully and pulled the medical report out. His eyes scanned over the report. Not a match.

It didn't matter. No matter what the report said, the tears fell. Pieces of his heart shattered. Fellows had damaged his wife, by kidnapping and raping her. He'd passed on a virus that made her sick, resulting in one of her kidneys being removed. Now he knew for certain, the bastard had gotten her pregnant. It wasn't fair. It was like she'd been held prisoner for four months, with the pain she'd had to endure. The nightmares were sure to return, now they knew that Janvier had escaped. Dr Russell was correct when he said that this news wasn't going to help. The baby may not be his, but it still didn't matter to him. The pain and the grief Nell was going through, was punishment enough.

 _ **A week later**_

It had been a long week for Callen and Nell. Finally after the antibiotics had kicked in and she'd been signed off from her surgeries, Nell was released from hospital. Sam met them downstairs and helped Callen with carrying Nell's bags, as he wheeled Nell in the wheelchair.

"I feel like a princess, with her two princes taking care of her." A smile edged on her lips, the first in over a week.

"You need to rest for a while longer, Nell." Callen helped her into the front seat of Sam's challenger.

"I know. Doctor's orders. Unlike some people I know, I follow them."

"Good." Callen slid into the back seat. I'm counting on it." He met Sam's eyes through the rear vision mirror and nodded. Sam returned the nod and started the engine.

Nell looked over at Sam quizzically at the route they were taking. "Sam, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. G will explain."

"G?" Nell's eyes widened when Sam pulled into a private air strip, and a familiar face greeted them. "Arkady's back from Russia?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why are we here, G?"

"We're disappearing for a while."

"No, we're not. I'm not running away from Janvier. I'm not afraid of him."

Callen furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You should be, Nell. I am. My mind is made up. Arkady's good at making people disappear."

"But we have jobs to do. People to save."

"Hetty will receive our resignation letters once we're gone."

"What?" She turned as well as she could and gave him the gorgon stare.

"Nell, I'm taking charge of our lives. No more secrets. We've got a chance to start fresh and live a life without looking over our shoulders."

"You say no more secrets, but this is one big one, G." She turned to Sam.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Nell. I'm with G on this. If this was Michelle and I, we'd vanish like a ghost too. It's too dangerous while Janvier is alive. I know how to contact you if I need you."

Callen helped Nell out of the challenger, he brushed his lips on her tear streaked face. "Please, Nell."

"G, I haven't said goodbye to Eric or any of the others."

"I'll pass it on to them. They'll understand," Sam told her.

"But…"

"Nell." Callen held her by the shoulders, making her look at him.

"You've been through so much in the past four months—-too much in fact. All because of me. I cannot let this continue. This is me taking care of us."

"What about my parents, do they know?"

"Sam has a letter to post to them. I've come up with a story, not to discredit your cover—-that you've gone away to recover from your illness and then you'll be overseas for work, and that you'll be gone for a while."

* * *

Nell's body shook from the shock of everything. She never thought that when the team and her family came to visit her in hospital, that it would be the last she'd see of them in a long time. She melted into Callen's shoulder as he carried her onto the private jet.

Arkady was polite in his greeting, but even he appeared short of his usual cheery personality. His recent trip to Russia had mellowed him, Nell supposed. But perhaps it was for her purpose, knowing what she'd been through.

She looked out the the scenery, the west coast of her home country laid out below her for the last time—-for who knew how long. Never had she envisaged her life would come to what it had in the past five months. Callen was right, she realised. She'd suffered so much since he'd let her in and fell in love with her. She had told him adamantly that he was worth it. She turned to look at him, he sat beside her, talking with Sam. He'd come with them for a few days and would return with Arkady, after they'd settled into their new life.

She still had no idea where they were heading, nor what they would do for a job and where they would live. She knew Callen had money hidden for a rainy day, she had done the same and told him where it was. She'd caught on fast to his paranoid way of thinking, but now she realised they were on the run. No banking transactions to be made, and they were no longer Nell and G. Callen.

A fresh start, Callen had told her. Her head nodded up and down. Yes. That's exactly what they needed. She'd tried it Hetty's and her own way—-to remain strong and protect Callen. But there was only so much she could withstand. She also hated the secrets. Perhaps she should've listened to Callen in the first place and kept her distance. No. He was worth it. She loved him more now than she did four and a half months ago, when she married him. She would travel to the ends of the earth and start fresh, if that was what Callen decided. Because he was worth risking everything, just to be with him and to live a normal life.

The End!

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome._


End file.
